El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki
by MissCaliope
Summary: [Updated: Cap 8 "Miénteme"] Chizuru es una joven normal en el año 2014, tras un mal día decide ir a su casa y descansar sin imaginar que un extraño suceso la trasladaría al pasado y tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los verdaderos personajes del Shinsengumi. Sorpresivos incidentes y romances inesperados envuelven su nueva vida perdida en el tiempo.
1. Caer duele

**Notas de Autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, ví el anime hace unas semanas y no pude resistir hacer esta historia y publicarla~ :3  
Les cuento que los personajes de Hakuouki no me pertenecen xD pero hice mi propia versión de Chizuru (cambie un poco su personalidad muajaja).  
Esta historia juega con los tiempos (pasado, futuro) espero no enredarlos y sea entretenido leerlo como lo fue para mí escribirlo :D  
¡Oh! Y si encuentran alguna clase de error ~ las disculpas del caso -x-U**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo I: Caer duele**

Era una noche de invierno en las calles de Kyoto y sólo podía pensar en regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, tuve un mal día y todo lo que quería era refugiarme en mi hogar, encender el calefactor, preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y ver uno de mis animes favoritos, "Hakuouki".

Se me había vuelto una adicción últimamente el pensar en aquellos samuráis, ninjas o guerreros de época y me quitaba el sueño la idea de tener un romance con un hombre de aquellos, lamentablemente en el año 2014 es imposible encontrarlos, aun así con una de mi mejores amigas pensamos en la posibilidad de envolver en un kimono a todos los hombres que viéramos por ahí, finalmente concordamos en que la idea era desesperadamente ridícula, aunque intentemos vestirlos con kimonos a todos y colgarles una katana al costado eso no haría que se vuelvan atractivos, inteligentes, diestros con las armas y sobre todo, nos protejan de tal forma que darían su vida peleando por nosotras, sin contar que terminaríamos en un centro psiquiátrico por tremenda locura.

No pude evitar sonreír pensando en ello, mientras subía desesperadamente al tren que me dejaría en una estación cercana a mi casa, conseguí un asiento para el lado de la ventana y segundos después un hombre se sentó a mi costado.

El camino se hizo corto con la ayuda de mi música favorita, gracias a que yo jamás salía de casa sin mi ipod, mientras miraba por la ventana sumergida en mis pensamientos no pude percibir que ya me encontraba a pocos metros de la estación, de no ser por el hombre a mi costado, quien al ponerse de pie me saco súbitamente de mi trance no me hubiera dado cuenta que ya había llegado a mi destino.

Respiré profundamente al salir de la estación, era otra noche en la que el frío escalaba a través de mi piel hacia mis huesos, aunque la caminata era de corta distancia y nunca me molesto hacerla una sensación de melancolía me invadía esta vez, la cual no cambio incluso cuando llegue a casa.

Entre sigilosamente e intente sacarme los zapatos lo más rápido que pude y subí a mi habitación, ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme de ropa a una más cómoda, considerando que llevaba puesto un vestido de cuello cerrado color morado con pequeños detalles en él y una correa negra delgada alrededor de mi cintura lo cual combinaba perfectamente con mis mallas negras de diseño de espigas y mis balerinas del mismo color; que había dejado en la estancia, encima del vestido tenía puesta una casaca de cuero negro que me entallaba perfectamente y un bolso del mismo color me colgaba a un costado.

Encendí el televisor rápidamente, saque unos DVD de mi repisa y me apresure a ponerlos, escuchar el opening me hacía sentir un poco mejor, estaba tan concentrada viendo "Hakuouki" que me perturbo escuchar mi celular sonando dentro de mi bolso; era un mensaje de texto enviado por un chico que estas últimas semanas había estado intentando contactarse conmigo, no me atreví a responderle, preferiría que olvidara que me confesó sus sentimientos y mi vergonzosa salida por no tener el coraje para rechazarlo, simplemente tengo un ideal muy alto sobre cómo quiero que sea "mi chico" influenciado totalmente por el anime que ahora estoy viendo.

-Tal vez sólo soy una fan loca sin vida social- susurre con resignación mientras escuchaba que tocaban la puerta y la voz de mi padre detrás de ella.

-Hija ¿estás bien?-

-Sí papá, lamento no haberte dicho que llegue- respondí exaltada mientras corrí a abrir la puerta de mi habitación

-Está bien, no te preocupes Chizuru. ¿Estás viendo otra vez ese anime? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Hakuouki?-

-Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo, papá- sonreí sonrojada pensando que tal vez era la cuarta o quinta vez en el año

-Claro, a veces creo que quisieras vivir dentro de ese anime en lugar del mundo real, te llamaré cuando la cena este lista - sonrió mi padre mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente

-Gracias papá…- susurre sabiendo que él no podría escucharme y volteé para continuar viendo el anime.

Ya iba por el capítulo seis de la primera temporada pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi padre, sería genial si pudiera atravesar mi televisor y caer dentro de "Hakuouki" como por arte de magia, aun sabiendo que esa idea era prácticamente imposible no pude evitar intentar algo increíblemente alocado y fuera de toda cabalidad, finalmente nadie me estaba observando, así que haría el ridículo en la soledad de mi habitación, me tome unos minutos para poner mi mente en blanco y arrodillarme frente al televisor con los ojos cerrados, estire el brazo derecho al punto que podía tocar la pantalla con esa mano y alce la voz.

-¡Dios de los televisores! ¡Estrellas fugaces del universo! Por favor, cumplan mi deseo y llévenme al mundo que mi corazón tanto anhela...-

Pasaron unos segundos y sonreí sintiendo vergüenza de mi misma, aun con los ojos cerrados pensaba de donde había sacado la idea de que existía un Dios de los televisores, peor aún, no podía creer que tenía la esperanza de que esto funcione.

No tuve ganas de abrir los ojos hasta que escuché un ruido extraño que provenía de mi televisor, lo cual me hizo abrirlos de golpe y ver que una especie de niebla negra iba cubriendo la habitación hasta formar un agüjero negro frente a mí, me levante exaltada, el agüjero emanaba un viento que me absorbía con tal fuerza que no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría, cubrí mi rostro con ambos brazos hasta que finalmente fui arrastrada por el poder del agüjero y caí.

Al parecer todo regresó a la normalidad, así que me levante lentamente del suelo mientras intentaba tocar delicadamente mi rostro y brazos, los cuales aún me dolían debido a que había caído al estilo de un súper héroe volando por el cielo, desgraciadamente yo volé sobre el piso.

Todo iba bien hasta que me percate de un pequeño detalle, ya no me encontraba en mi habitación, a menos que en el segundo en el que caí alguien hubiera entrado y robado todas mis cosas. Era prácticamente un cuarto vacío en el que las paredes eran de madera con unas pequeñas divisiones cuadradas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por una especie de papel lo suficientemente transparente para ver sombras o luces a través de ellas, el suelo era igualmente de madera y en el centro de la habitación sólo pude ver cuatro cojines que prestaban comodidad a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban sentados sobre ellos.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que saldría corriendo de mi pecho y al ver como dos de los hombres se ponían de pie y se acercaban lentamente hacia mí comencé a sentirme como un antílope acorralado por cuatro depredadores; no pude hacer nada para huir, sólo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y esperar lo peor.

-¿Quién eres?- Alzo la voz uno de los hombres que se había puesto de pie anteriormente

Los demás miraban directamente hacia mí con sospecha esperando mi respuesta pero listos para atacarme en cualquier momento.

-¡Responde!- Repitió la voz que provenía de un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía el cabello corto y una banda verde alrededor de la cabeza

-Mi nombre es... Yukimura, Chizuru- intente responder lo más pausado posible como si de esa forma fuera a invocar la calma dentro de mí, mientras me agachaba levemente en señal de respeto

-¿Será un fantasma?- cuestionó otra voz proveniente del hombre más joven que yacía sorprendido de pie

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso los fantasmas pueden poner los pies sobre el suelo? ¡No digas tonterías Heisuke!- le respondió el hombre corpulento mientras regañaba al más joven.

Justo después de escuchar ese nombre pude pensar en retrospectiva y darme cuenta de todo lo que había hecho minutos antes en mi habitación.

La única explicación que se me ocurría era que estaba soñando y no pude evitar sonreír con nerviosismo mientras agachaba la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Continúe sumergida en mis pensamientos analizando lo que sucedía a mi alrededor totalmente confundida pero emocionada ante la remota posibilidad, mientras que ambos hombres que estaban de pie continuaban discutiendo sobre si la mujer frente a ellos era un espíritu o no y uno de los otros dos; el cual poseía una hermosa cabellera negra, permanecía sentado observando incrédulo y a punto de perder la paciencia ante tan estúpida discusión, a su vez pude sentir como se clavaban en mí unos ojos azules, los cuales observe discretamente logrando ver esa frivolidad intensa que no me perdía de vista.

La ansiedad comenzó a recorrer cada uno de mis huesos, será que funcionó y estoy dentro de… "¿Hakuouki?"

* * *

Al reencontrarme vagamente con la calma pude afirmar que eran ellos, de alguna forma toda la ridiculez que dije en mi habitación funcionó, no podía ocultar que sentía una emoción descontrolada y sin poder evitarlo todo a mi alrededor comenzó a nublarse, me desvanecía poco a poco…


	2. Día Uno

**Notas:**

**:D ¡Hello! éste es el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic :3 espero que sea de su agrado~ tengo varias ideas de como continuar los capítulos III y IV y ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

**Para saber si la historia les esta gustando o derrepente tienen alguna idea u opinión (todas seran bien recibidas) dejen un *review* xD o tendré que dejar de publicar :/ ~**

**Gracias ;3 **

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo II: Día Uno**

Escuché pasos firmes acercándose hacia mí y desperté precipitadamente, no podía levantarme del tatami en el que me encontraba, quede totalmente paralizada por el momento y aun temblando oí como se deslizaba la puerta de la habitación lentamente, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente fingir que dormía.

-No necesitas fingir que duermes, no te haremos daño, aun… - dijo un hombre con un tono neutral.

Al escuchar al hombre abrí los ojos sonrojada por haber sido descubierta, poco a poco pude distinguir quien estaba parado frente a mí y no pude evitar reaccionar con sorpresa, sabía perfectamente quien era él.

-¿Eres Saito…Hajime?- pregunté levantándome precipitadamente del tatami en el que hace unos momentos me encontraba recostada, pude sentir como él volteo su mirada para ver directamente hacia mí sin sorprenderse, fue así como por primera vez pude apreciar su rostro a la luz del día.

-Al parecer sabes quién soy…- habló finalmente quebrando el silencio entre los dos mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Mi cabeza era un mar de revoluciones en ese momento, había hablado de más sin pensar, se supone que estoy en "Hakuouki", es decir en el pasado y éste hombre frente a mí podría matarme si así lo quisiera, en esta época soy sólo una mujer y vence la ley del más fuerte.

-yo...yo… lo lamento mucho- alce la voz mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Se podía escuchar el sonido de varios pasos acercándose en conjunto hacia donde Saito y yo nos encontrábamos, levante la mirada nuevamente y pude ver a un hombre corpulento al que identifique como Shinpachi y al más joven como Heisuke, quienes se acercaron a pocos metros de donde me encontraba.

-Hmm, ahora que veo mejor a esta mujer, su ropa es algo extraña… y corta-  
-¡Cállate Shinpachi! La estás haciendo sentir incómoda – le respondió Heisuke algo enfadado para luego voltear hacia mí y sonreírme mientras retomaba –así que tu nombre es Chizuru– esta vez quedó pensativo posando el dedo índice sobre su quijada y nuevamente hablo -¡Debes ser una mujer de Occidente! … Por la ropa que traes eso debe ser-  
-¡Ouch! … ¿por qué me golpeas Shinpachi?- se quejaba el joven Heisuke mientras sobaba su cabeza  
-¡No seas tonto! Las mujeres de occidente usan vestidos muy largos, ¡no digas estupideces! Ayer ya nos gritaron lo suficiente por tus idioteces– le reprimió Shinpachi mientras volteaba la mirada hacia mí y ésta se tornaba seria -además, las mujeres occidentales no caen de agüjeros negros-  
-Dejemos que ella responda de donde es- continuo Saito mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí y los otros dos le imitaban.

Pero exactamente qué podía decir, comenzaba a sentir la presión del momento, no podía decir de buenas a primeras que entre a este mundo por un agüjero que salió de mi televisor o que en todo caso vine del futuro, probablemente pensaran que soy una especie de bruja si digo eso y no quiero terminar en la hoguera, si es que ese castigo existe aquí, considerando que se ven bastante cuerdos como para creerme. Intente invocar en mi memoria todas las películas de viajes en el tiempo que había visto buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero estaba en blanco.

-Bien, bueno yo…soy Yukimura Chizuru y aunque les diga la verdad sé que no podrán creerla- hice una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar -por lo que escuché me vieron caer de un agüjero negro, yo vengo de otro tiempo, para ser exacta del año 2014, siglo XXI, y ese agüjero se abrió en mi habitación debido a un cambio en la rotación de los planetas. En otras palabras, vengo del futuro.

Quise sonar un poco científica con mi explicación, jamás le diría a estos hombres que deseaba venir a conocerlos y de ser posible llevarlos conmigo, yo sentía que sonó ridícula mi explicación de los planetas pero ellos no tenían que enterarse de ello, a fin de cuentas no creo que sepan algo sobre el espacio en ésta época.

Las miradas de sorpresa por parte de Heisuke y Shinpachi eran extremadamente exageradas mientras que Saito me miraba con escepticismo.

-¿Qu..que? ¿futuro? … ésto no es una broma, si nos mientes las cosas se podrían poner muy oscuras para ti- dijo el hombre de ojos azules

Ante esas palabras suspire con nerviosismo y tome fuerza para responder.

-Todo paso tan rápido, en la noche estaba en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, de pronto aparece este agüjero y me absorbe como si fuera una hoja caída de cualquier árbol y no creo que deba excusarme de algo de lo que no tengo la culpa, además ustedes lo vieron y sin duda alguna jamás han visto a una mujer vestida como yo antes, debido a que así nos vestimos las mujeres en el futuro-

Los tres hombres me miraron en silencio de pies a cabeza y comencé a arrepentirme de todo lo que había dicho hace un momento, prácticamente me lance de cabeza, no fui nada gentil ni sumisa, bueno las mujeres de mi generación tenemos un carácter fuerte después de todo.

Entonces, recordé que aún tenía mi bolso colgado al costado, en el que era infaltable… ¡mi ipod!, el cual saque apresuradamente para mostrarlo.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de golpe listos para detenerme o atacarme.

-¡Tranquilos! Es solo un ipod, un aparato inofensivo del futuro que les enseñare para que puedan creerme- así, lo encendí y la voz apacible de mi cantante favorita en contraste con la feroz melodía comenzó a escucharse a través del mini parlante que saque y conecté con el ipod.

-¡Tiene a una mujer atrapada en esa caja!– gritó con desesperación Heisuke mientras señalaba al aparato  
-¿Qué clase de magia es esa…?- al fin hablo casi susurrando Shinpachi  
-No es magia, es tecnología, algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados en el futuro- respondí con franqueza mientras intentaba calmarlos.

-Es difícil de creer pero al parecer dices la verdad, mi nombre es Nagakura Shinpachi, soy el capitán en la segunda división del Shinsengumi y éste niño a mi costado es Todo Heisuke, tal vez no lo sepas pero te encuentras en nuestro cuartel- exclamó intentando mostrar una sonrisa

-¿A quién llamas niño, Shinpachi? Yo puedo presentarme sólo- comenzó a reclamarle Heisuke sin obtener resultados.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta de ello, la escena era lo suficientemente graciosa como para no hacerlo, hasta que Saito se puso de pie súbitamente capturando mi atención y la de los otros dos hombres.

-Es suficiente por hoy, iré a informar al capitán lo sucedido- sin decir más se retiró de la habitación

-Saito-San siempre tan serio, no te preocupes Chizuru, él siempre es así, por cierto puedes llamarme Heisuke ya que yo te he estado llamando por tu nombre, de todas formas parece que tenemos casi la misma edad- sonrió mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Heisuke, deja de coquetear con ella - le reprimió Shinpachi sonriéndole pícaramente

-¡Sólo estoy siendo amable!- le respondió sonrojado, mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada hacia otra dirección.

Esa mañana fue alocada, pero al menos pude lograr que creyeran en mí, o eso parecía, así comencé a contarles que clase de aparatos a parte del ipod existían en el futuro, cuando les hable sobre la función de un celular la sorpresa de ambos fue enorme, Heisuke se veía más interesado y podía ver en sus ojos las ansias de saber más y más.

Ahí estaba yo intentando explicarles como era mi mundo, un tiempo en el que las casas se van transformando en edificios, el tiempo del internet, globalización y tecnología en el que las mujeres al fin gobiernan países y son reconocidas, guerras nucleares, calentamiento global, tuve que terminar explicándoles que los humanos del futuro estamos destruyendo el planeta entero, aunque fue demasiada información para ellos ya que sus miradas cambiaron de asombradas a horrorizadas y hubo un largo silencio después de que termine de hablar.

-Bueno al parecer estamos peleando por nada, en unos años no habrá más tierra- dijo Shinpachi entre bromas

-¡No digas eso por favor! Si ustedes no cumplen a lo que están destinados en esta Era, todo lo que conozco de la historia de Japón cambiaría radicalmente, no lo he dicho aún pero el Shinsengumi es famoso en el futuro, son reconocidos, hay monumentos con sus nombres y no hemos olvidado la razón de su lucha…- de alguna forma intentaba animarlos con mis palabras

-Siendo así, no podemos defraudar a todas las mujeres del futuro, es una lástima que no esté allá para gozar de mi fama con ellas- suspiro casi en agonía Shinpachi mientras intentaba sonreír vagamente

-¡No recuerdo haberles ordenado que se sentaran a conversar! Sobre todo tu Heisuke deberías estar en la cocina ayudando a Okita ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora?– dijo imponiendo voz de mando el hombre de cabellos negros

-P-pe…ro... Shinpachi me dijo…- respondió finalmente el más joven de Shinsengumi volteando para encontrar a su camarada el cual ya se había retirado de la habitación sigilosamente en cuando vio ingresar a Hijikata

-¿Y bien?...- continuo el líder mientras se notaba como iba perdiendo la paciencia y alzaba el puño para dar un golpe

-¡Ooooouch!- gritó quejándose Heisuke mientras sobaba su cabeza y corría en dirección a la cocina

Finalmente el hombre me miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndome sentir inmediatamente como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Mi nombre es Hijikata Toshizo, capitán del Shinsengumi, he sido informado hace un momento por Saito sobre tu situación, confío plenamente en él cuando me dice que hablas con la verdad, aun así no sabemos cómo proceder contigo, no temas, no te haremos daño pero te quedaras en esta habitación hasta que decidamos, mujer del futuro- sentenció el hombre dejando en claro sus intenciones  
-Se lo agradezco mucho, prometo no estorbarle en sus propósitos- respondí e hice una pequeña reverencia mientras el hombre abandonaba la habitación

Finalmente se fue dejándome sola, y ese fue el atardecer más aburrido que viví, sin computadora, ni tv y mucho menos luz. Al menos trajeron el desayuno y almuerzo a la habitación y no moriría de hambre, además aún tenía mi ipod, que para mi suerte estaba cargado al máximo al igual que mi celular, el cual yacía en mi bolso, gracias a que todas las noches dejo cargando ambos aparatos, así comprendí que lo mejor sería apagar el celular para que la batería durara lo más que pudiera, esa era mi única conexión con el futuro y la cordura, al ver ambos aparatos en mis manos podía sentir que no estaba enloqueciendo, sólo soy una chica normal que viajo al pasado o cayó en él, nada más que eso.

La noche llego rápidamente e instintivamente intente buscar el interruptor de la luz, segundos después recordé que la electricidad aún no existe en ésta época, no habían linternas y no tenía velas o fósforos a la mano, así que me quede sentada en medio de la habitación por un momento, el gran plus a mi situación era que le temo a la oscuridad, muy infantil de mi parte, lo sé, pero es en los ojos de la oscuridad donde los espíritus aparecen, estaba pensando demasiado y comencé a sentir la ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo, me levante apresuradamente intentando buscar una ventana y cuando al fin creí encontrarla la abrí precipitadamente y saque el rostro a través de ella de forma exagerada.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr una maratón en ese instante, estaba a dos centímetros de otro rostro, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, quede paralizada y sin habla pensando que era el espíritu de algún guerrero que quería llevar a cabo su venganza conmigo.


	3. Un amanecer precipitado

**Notas:**

**Desde aquí la historia se pone un poco más interesante :3 ~ bueno... esos son los planes xD les adelanto que en el capítulo IV celebraran el cumpleaños de alguien :P y una personita tendra problemillas con el sake~ jojo!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado :D y no olviden dejarme un review**

**¡Gracias! '-'**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo III: Un amanecer precipitado **

Mi corazón comenzó a correr una maratón en ese instante, estaba a dos centímetros de otro rostro, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, quede paralizada y sin habla pensando que era el espíritu de algún guerrero que quería llevar a cabo su venganza conmigo.

-Sólo vine a traerte algunas cosas y ver si necesitabas algo más antes de dormir…- dijo la voz masculina

Suspiré aliviada al convencerme de que no era alguien del más allá, esa voz era la de Saito-San, ninguno de los dos había retrocedido, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y de esa forma ganar el primer plano al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, mientras sentía que las mías incendiaban toda mi cara.

Iinstantáneamente lo escuché hacer un sonido para aclarar su garganta mientras retrocedía unos pasos para romper el contacto, deslizar la puerta e ingresar a la habitación.

-¿Saito-San? – pregunté como esperando que me dijera que trajo para mí exactamente  
-Te traje una yukata y un kimono para que puedas vestirte apropiadamente- decía el hombre con una especie de bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello mientras alistaba un tatami para mí y encendía algo parecido a una velas para iluminar la habitación

-Gracias, comenzaba a sentirme algo desprotegida sin luz...- le agradecí esperando que el continuara la conversación

-Es mi turno de cuidarte esta noche- habló el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto buscando salir.

-¿Cuidarme? ¿Algo así como un guardaespaldas?- le sonreí pensando que era una broma

-Uhm, algo así- dijo mientras miraba hacia otra dirección sonrojado y deslizaba la puerta para salir

-¿No vas a dormir aquí?- le pregunté inocentemente pensando que él me seguía la corriente en la broma

-No, estaré afuera si necesitas algo- respondió cortante, concentrado en la tarea que le fue asignada y salió deslizando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él

-Entonces, ¿es en serio?- susurré sin necesidad de querer ser escuchada

Me quede dentro de la habitación pensando por unos segundos, hasta que caí en cuenta de la barbaridad que había preguntado con ligereza, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya le estaba preguntando si iba a dormir conmigo, sinceramente yo no pensaba que iba en serio lo de "cuidarme" y ahora él debe de estar pensando que soy una clase de mujer vulgar para ésta época. Me estaba comiendo la cabeza pensando en si debía abrir esa puerta y hablar con él o no, hasta que tomé el valor para hacerlo, deslice lentamente la puerta y ahí lo encontré sentado dando la espalda hacía donde me encontraba.

-Lo lamento, ésta época es tan formal, debes estar pensando que yo...- fui interrumpida por él

-No debería preocuparte lo que yo piense, Yukimura- respondió fríamente girando un poco hacia el costado para verme de reojo

-Si me importa, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, yo sólo...bueno…- comencé a tropezar entre mis propias palabras sin saber cómo continuar

-Eres muy rara...- giró el hombre completamente para verme de frente mientras habló

-¿Tendrá algo que ver esa rareza con que venga del futuro? - lo miré casi cuestionándolo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que oigo algo así- me miró directamente a los ojos mientras pronunció esas palabras

-Entiendo, para mí también es difícil creer que estoy aquí, hablando con Saito-San, un verdadero guerrero de ésta época, creo que soy afortunada de alguna forma- sonreí sonrojada mientras él me miraba sin parecer sorprendido

-Deberías entrar e intentar descansar, ya es algo tarde- dijo tranquilamente

-No podría dormir pensando que tú debes dormir afuera por mí culpa- agache la cabeza con tristeza intentando no verlo directamente

-Éste es mi deber, no deberías culparte- se sonrojo levemente mientras respondía

-Comprendo, no era mi intención desviarte del deber, buenas noches Saito-San- dije mientras deslizaba la puerta para cerrarla, sintiéndome realmente torpe

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin logre ponerme la yukata para dormir, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero estaba cansada y sería raro preguntar, finalmente me metí dentro del tatami, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y estaba mentalmente exhausta, comencé a sentir los ojos pesados y fui dándome por vencida ante el poder del sueño.

* * *

Sentí algo extraño a mi alrededor, como si una fuerza sobrenatural me alzara en brazos, abrí los ojos lentamente y los volví a cerrar al cegarme la luz del día, después de unos minutos intente volver a abrirlos y me percate que algo no estaba bien, ese cabello atado al costado y esa bufanda me eran familiares, abrí los ojos en su totalidad al darme cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por Saito.

-¿Qué sucede Saito-San?- pregunte asustada al no saber por qué se había dado tal situación

-Algo está sonando...- respondió seriamente

Intente concentrarme para escuchar lo que estaba alarmando de tal forma a Saito-San y después de unos segundos sonreí realmente avergonzada.

-Saito-San, ese sonido... es mi despertador- hablé casi perdiendo la voz al final de la oración

-¿Despertador?- interrogó casi perplejo mientras me observaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos

-Sí, mi celular tiene programado un despertador por si me quedo dormida más de lo que debería, el cual suena de ésta forma cuando llega la hora programada... Lo lamento- intenté explicarle realmente apenada

-Ya veo...- respondió cortante mientras volteaba la mirada en la dirección contraria a la que me encontraba pero aun así pude notar sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras lentamente me colocaba de pie en el suelo

Me apresuré para encender el celular y desactivar la alarma, cuando lo conseguí me agache para volver a guardar el aparato, en ese momento pude notar un pequeño detalle o mejor dicho dos detalles asomándose a través de un gran escote muy revelador, me sonroje inmediatamente e intente desesperadamente acomodar la yukata, la cual estoy segura me puse mal o de lo contrario esto no hubiera sucedido. Comencé a rogar que Saito no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero era imposible no haberse dado cuenta, debe ser por ello que no me miró directamente al final, en fracción de segundos me torture mentalmente una y otra vez culpándome por mi torpeza.

-Lo lamento, yo no sé cómo vestirme con éstas prendas, me siento realmente torpe-agache la cabeza apenada mientras pronunciaba una a una las palabras e intentaba no ver a Saito

-Realmente eres muy rara, no creo que en el futuro no sepan cómo ponerse una yukata, aquí hasta un niño de tres años puede hacerlo- sentenció el hombre como intentando sobrepasar el límite entre la incredulidad y la burla

-Eso fue malvado, Saito-San... Bueno, técnicamente no soy cien por ciento japonesa, mi madre es de Sudamérica y mi padre es japonés, yo nací en Japón pero mi madre me llevo a su país y viví con ella desde que tengo memoria, hace sólo tres años vivo con mi padre en Japón, por ello no se vestirme bien con la ropa tradicional, aún no me han enseñado como hacerlo- lo miré esta vez un poco nerviosa pensando que probablemente me vería como algo subdesarrollado por tal declaración

-¿Sudamérica?- me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderme

-Es uno de los cinco continentes que ha sido colonizado por Europa, tal vez aún no lo conoces con ese nombre...- respondí esperando que no me preguntara más sobre el tema

-Entiendo, tendrás que esforzarte para aprender todo lo necesario mientras permanezcas con nosotros o podrían darse sospechas, veré si puedo mandar a alguien que te ayude a vestirte hoy- dijo apresuradamente mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Pasadas un par de horas una mujer muy bien vestida y maquillada ingresó a mi habitación, era realmente guapa y me enseñó cómo ponerme el kimono paso a paso mientras ella me vestía cuidadosamente, al terminar me dejó algo de ropa extra y un par de zapatos, también me dijo que podía buscarla cuando la necesitara ya que Hijikata-San sabía dónde encontrarla, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Entre la ropa que me trajo la mujer encontré un cepillo para el cabello y una hermosa peineta con adornos muy delicados, al terminar de cepillarme me coloqué la peineta detrás de la cabeza sujetando con ella dos mechones de cabello de los costados, recordé que dentro de mi bolso tenía maquillaje y un pequeño espejo, usé un poco de mi base líquida y mi corrector de ojeras, delineé delicadamente mis ojos y pinte mis labios suavizando el color rojo del labial a un tono más natural echando a mis labios previamente un poco de base, me miré al espejo con satisfacción y guarde nuevamente mis cosas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Saito-San pidió permiso para entrar a mi habitación, traía en sus manos mi desayuno, me acerqué a él para tomar la bandeja de madera y agradecerle, pero él no la soltaba, era como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua, cuando reaccionó y soltó al fin la bandeja, me miró directamente a los ojos parecía algo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Eres Yukimura, no?- preguntó incrédulo

-Sí...- respondí sin saber exactamente que pensar pero el hecho de que me viera de esa forma me hacía sentir avergonzada

-¡Chizuru!- ingresó precipitadamente Heisuke a la habitación y tomó la bandeja que tenía en mis manos

-¿Ocurre algo Heisuke-Kun? Le pregunté intrigada

-Hoy vamos a desayunar todos juntos, Hijikata-San se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y no vendrá en varios días, además quiero escuchar tus historias del futu...¿Chizuru? ¡Te ves realmente hermosa!- dijo Heisuke muy emocionado mientras me tomaba de la muñeca en dirección a la cocina, alabándome exageradamente durante todo el camino, dejando a Saito sólo y pensativo en mi habitación.


	4. Cumpleaños, celos y sake

**Notas:**

**Hi :3 ~ aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic (el cual se me hizo bastante entretenido de pensar xD pero dificil de escribir D:) ojalá les guste :3  
Espero me disculpen anticipadamente si encuentran alguna clase de error~**

***Reviews por favor :D **

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo IV: Cumpleaños, celos y sake**

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, Heisuke-Kun me obligo a contar historias sobre el futuro mientras que Shinpachi-San aprovechaba la distracción del joven para robarle parte de su comida, Okita-San me miraba con curiosidad mientras me oía y Sanosuke-San me sonreía coquetamente todo el tiempo, Saito-San sólo se limitó a comer.

-Yo digo que el día de hoy deberíamos ir a comer a algún lugar fuera del cuartel- dijo Shinpachi mientras miraba a Heisuke

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar, Shinpachi?- le preguntó el joven emocionado

-He escuchado que Saito ha cobrado el dinero de una recompensa- mencionó Sanosuke

De pronto todos los hombres a mi alrededor miraban en dirección a Saito-San esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Vamos Saito, el día de hoy Heisuke cumple dieciocho años y ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero- replicó Sanosuke tranquilamente mientras terminaba de tomar su té

-¿Heisuke-Kun cumple años hoy? - pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, pero es muy tímido como para decirlo a todos- suspiro Shinpachi

-Shinpachi...- susurró Heisuke sorprendido

-Bueno entonces celebremos el cumpleaños de Heisuke-Kun- sonreí animada

-Por favor, Saito, la próxima vez pagaré yo- suplico Shinpachi mientras suspiraba resignado

-Está bien...- respondió finalmente el hombre de ojos azules

-Hoy es mi turno de patrullar, así que no podré ir con ustedes- agachó ligeramente la cabeza Okita desanimado

-No te preocupes te guardaremos sake- le respondió Sanosuke mientras daba pequeños golpes en el hombro de Okita para consolarlo

Luego de la conversación del desayuno todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos deberes, Sanosuke-San apoyado por Shinpachi-San y Heisuke-Kun me permitirían estar fuera de mi habitación para las comidas, ayudar en la cocina o pasear en el jardín interior siempre y cuando nunca saliera del cuartel sin compañía, ellos junto a Saito-San habían tenido una reunión la noche anterior con Hijikata-San para resolver mi situación en el cuartel; de ahora en adelante sería conocida como la hermana menor del capitán, hija de una madre diferente, lo cual explicaría el poco parecido entre nosotros; al morir mi supuesta madre había pasado al cuidado de mi hermano mayor a pedido de nuestro padre, toda una historia que me permitiría vivir en el cuartel por un tiempo indefinido.

Al parecer Hijikata-San no se uniría a nosotros en la comida por el cumpleaños de Heisuke-Kun ya que tenía muchas obligaciones por cumplir fuera de la ciudad debido a que hace unos meses Kondo-San había decidido casarse con una mujer y formar su propia familia para lo que cedió la capitanía del Shinsengumi al hombre que le sucedía en mando, Hijikata-San.

Esa tarde luego de ayudar con algunas tareas domésticas regresé a mi habitación para elegir el kimono que usaría para la comida, me decidí por el que me regaló la mujer que trajo Saito-San, era un poco diferente a los otros kimonos, tenía un elegante acabado, la tela era color rosada con detalles de flores blancas y el obi era color púrpura; me vestí emocionada intentando recordar paso a paso lo que me enseño la mujer, al terminar cepille mi cabello y me coloque la peineta al costado derecho de mi cabeza sujetando un mechón de cabello con ella, retoqué mi maquillaje cuidadosamente; puse un poco de color a mis mejillas y utilice sombra para ojos color sandía ya que mi pequeña paleta de colores era limitada sólo a cinco y ninguno de los otros cuatro colores combinaba, delineé el interior de mis ojos con un lápiz negro y el exterior de mis ojos con un delineador líquido del mismo color, finalmente hice el mismo procedimiento de la mañana con mis labios y use un poco de máscara para pestañas negras.

Me miré detenidamente el rostro en mi pequeño espejo y saque un pequeño frasco de perfume de mi bolso, lo rocié alrededor de mi cuello y detrás de mis orejas, volví a guardar todo en su lugar mientras esperaba que me llamaran para salir.

Ya se podía observar como la luz del sol iba decayendo dentro de mi habitación y comenzaba a sentirme un poco aburrida e inquieta, di unos pasos para acercarme a la puerta y pude ver una sombra acercarse a través de ella.

-¿Chizuru, estás lista para salir?- preguntó la voz

-Sí- respondí mientras deslizaba la puerta para abrirla

-Chi-zu-ru...- me miró Heisuke perplejo

-¿Ocurre algo Heisuke-Kun?- lo observé pensando que había algo malo en mi rostro o ropa

-¡Eres la más hermosa de todo Kyoto!- alzó la voz el joven sonrojado

-N-no exageres Heisuke-Kun- miré en dirección al suelo sonrojada

Al salir de mi habitación me coloqué los zapatos; me impresionó lo difícil que es caminar con ellos e intenté ir lo más lento posible para no tropezar o caer.

Fui en compañía de Heisuke-Kun hacía la entrada principal del cuartel donde nos esperaban los demás hombres que se encontraban hablando entre sí

-Disculpen la espera- sonreí mientras los observaba apenada

Tanto Shinpachi-San como Sanosuke-San se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún más y no supiera donde esconder el rostro.

-Estás muy guapa... ¡Chizuru!- gritó Shinpachi no pudiendo contener la emoción

-Demasiado...- sonrió coquetamente Sanosuke

-¡Hasta tiene aroma a flores!- dijo Heisuke a todo pulmón mientras alzaba ambos brazos

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sanosuke -entonces tendré que olerlo por mí mismo- replicó el hombre mientras acercaba su rostros hacia el mío

-No permitiré una grosería más- habló Saito deteniendo a Sanosuke

-No seas tan estricto Saito- se quejó Sanosuke mientras se alejaba del grupo caminando, a la par que Shinpachi y Heisuke lo perseguían recriminándole que sólo él tenía suerte y fama con las mujeres

-Lo siento, a veces no saben comportarse- mencionó Saito mirándome directamente a los ojos

-¿Me veo tan cambiada Saito-San?- pregunté inocentemente

-¿Uh? Bueno...- su voz comenzaba a sonar casi como un susurro mientras intentaba caminar apresuradamente

-No es necesario que me respondas Saito-San, entiendo...- respondí intentando seguirle el paso en la caminata

La camita se me hizo bastante larga con aquellos zapatos, lo cual me hizo lenta como una tortuga y quede al final de toda la fila, intentaba darme ánimos mentales y rogar por no caer, la sola idea me avergonzaba.

Ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas junto a la brillante luna, al verla comencé a pensar si en el futuro se veía igual o si alguien había notado mi ausencia y la idea que estuve evitando atraer a mi mente apareció... ¿Regresaré al futuro algún día? La pregunta me parecía aterradora sobre todo porque desconocía la respuesta pero para mi alegría o tragedia un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos.

Algo había chocado conmigo y me había golpeado directo en la nariz acto seguido al dolor fueron mis ojos lagrimeando, a través de la visión que se tornaba un poco borrosa pude ver que no fue algo lo que chocó conmigo, fue alguien.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No sé cómo no pude notar algo tan lindo- dijo un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos azules

-Está bien, no se preocupe- le respondí con ambas manos posadas sobre mi nariz intentando calmar el dolor para seguir mi camino

-Me siento terriblemente apenado, debería darle algo en compensación- habló el hombre mientras sacaba un objeto de una especie de bolsa de tela negra

-No es necesario, gracias de todas formas pero debo irme- sonreí intentando caminar lo más rápido que pude pero fui interrumpida por el insistente hombre que se puso frente a mí

-Permítame darle esto, por cierto mi nombre es Yagyu Yoshitsune- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras colocaba el objeto que parecía ser un abanico en mis manos

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hijikata?- preguntó Saito interrumpiendo aquella extraña conversación

-Sí, gracias Saito-San- sonreí aliviada

-¿Tiene algún problema con la hermana menor del capitán del Shinsengumi?- Se dirigió Saito al joven llamado Yoshitsune

-No, claro que no... Señorita Hijikata espero poder verla otra vez- Dijo el extraño hombre mientras se alejaba

-Lo siento, se suponía que te vigilaba- habló Saito mientras comenzaba a caminar

-No te preocupes Saito-San ese hombre sólo se chocó conmigo y fue bastante extraña la forma en la que me miraba ¿será que tengo algo raro en el rostro? De todas formas gracias por venir por mí- sonreí mientras caminaba junto al hombre de ojos azules

-¿Algo extraño en el rostro?- cuestionó Saito mientras se detenía frente a mí y me observaba cuidadosamente para luego retomar -Todo se ve normal, Yukimura-

-Me alegro, por un momento pensé que me veía mal en este traje- agradecí retomando la caminata

-Lo que intento decir es que no pensé que habría tanta diferencia... es algo difícil pero debería hacerlo...- Intentaba hablar Saito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas

-¿Uh? ¿Saito-San?- pregunté mientras lo observaba curiosamente

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡Entremos!- alzo la voz Heisuke

-¿Dónde estamos?- dije mientras observaba el lugar

-Este lugar se llama Shimabara, aquí por lo general sólo vienen hombres y son atendidos por Geikos pero debido a que Hijikata-San conoce a la dueña del lugar pedimos una reservación especial para ofrecerle una comida lujosa a la hermana menor del capitán- Sonreía Heisuke mientras ingresaba al lugar

Al entrar a la habitación designada para nosotros podía notarse que estaba mucho mejor decorado que el cuartel, había una mesa de madera muy larga al centro y nos cojines alrededor de la misma. Nos ubicamos de tal forma que Heisuke-Kun y Shinpachi-San se encontraban uno al costado del otro y del otro extremo estábamos Sanosuke-San, Saito-San y yo.

Una segunda puerta se abrió frente a nosotros y dos jóvenes mujeres salieron tras ella trayendo la comida y unas botellas de sake, nos sirvieron uno a uno hasta que una de ellas se posicionó al costado de Sanosuke-San y otra al lado de Saito-San.

-Felicidades Heisuke, espero que cumplas muchos años más- sonreí mientras observaba al joven

-Gracias, Chizuru- sonrió Heisuke sonrojado mientras daba un sorbo al sake

-No seas tímido, es el mejor regalo de todos que la mujer más guapa de éste lugar se encuentre con nosotros hoy- dijo Sanosuke mientas tomaba la tercera ronda de sake y observaba a Heisuke

-Chizuru-Chan deberías probar el sake- aconsejo Shinpachi evidentemente ebrio

-Tal vez después...- respondí con la intención de no hacerlo

Cuando todos terminamos de comer las rondas de sake continuaban llegando una tras otra y se podía ver como los valientes hombres del Shinsengumi estaban cada vez más ebrios, a excepción de Saito-San que parecía tener una gran resistencia al alcohol.

La escena no era diferente a una reunión normal en el futuro, era bastante gracioso verlos reír y hacer tonterías como el popular baile de Sanosuke-San mostrando su torso desnudo con algunos dibujos que Shinpachi-San hizo sobre el mismo, lo cual provocó que Heisuke-Kun termine dando vueltas en el suelo de la risa, incluso Saito-San que siempre anda serio parecía estar divirtiéndose mostrando por momentos una leve sonrisa, realmente era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, se veía bastante atractivo; seguramente por ello la mujer que le servía sake no dejaba de sonreírle y coquetear con él, algo que a Saito-San no parecía molestarle.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos y no podía quitar de mi cabeza la escena de la mujer sirviendo sake con coquetería al hombre de hermosos ojos azules.

Dios... ¿Estoy sintiendo celos? Tenía una terrible sensación, unas ganas locas de sacar a aquella mujer del lugar para así poder estar más cerca de aquel hombre de cabellos color índigo; es imposible que él no te guste a primera vista, a decir verdad todos eran bastante atractivos pero Saito-San estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos. Un gusto no le hace daño a nadie, pero de ahí a estar enamorada era una historia completamente diferente, aún tenía el choko de sake frente a mí y decidí darle un sorbo; exactamente "choko" es el nombre que ellos le dan a la pequeña vasija, definitivamente ése era un trago fuerte podía sentir la bebida quemando mi garganta mientras pasaba a través de ella.

La peor imágen de todas llegó a mi cabeza momentos después cuando observe a Saito-San abandonar la estancia con aquella mujer detrás de él, mil preguntas atacaron mi mente ¿A dónde van? ¿Por qué quieren estar solos? Peor aún ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Como mujer del futuro que soy sólo se me ocurría una respuesta nada inocente, finalmente el hombre está sólo y debe tener "necesidades." Sacudí la cabeza intentando no imaginar nada y observé nuevamente el choko de sake, tomé valor y bebí todo el contenido de un sorbo.

Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro de Saito-San o la mujer así que decidí ir a buscarlos, al ponerme de pie comencé a sentirme mareada, deslice la puerta para salir hacia un corredor y di algunos pasos, es imposible caminar cuando sientes que el suelo bajo tus pies se mueve pero no estoy ebria, claro que no, al intentar caminar un poco más, tropecé.

-Yukimura ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Saito-San mientras extendía el brazo para agarrarme y evitar mi caída

-La pregunta es... ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Cuestioné mientras me liberaba forzadamente de las manos de Saito-San para ponerme de pie por mi cuenta, sin percatarme que acababa de tutearlo

-¿Estuviste tomando, Yukimura?- preguntó el hombre con un tono de sorpresa en su voz

-Sólo fue un choko- respondí algo avergonzada ante la afirmación de que sólo uno me puso en tal estado

-Regresaremos al cuartel de inmediato- ordenó el hombre agarrándome de la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para no poder resistir

-No quiero regresar al cuartel, prefiero regresar a la fiesta y bailar un poco, hace tiempo que no escucho un mix electro-pop- hablaba inútilmente mientras Saito-San me jalaba rápidamente por una calle desolada camino al cuartel

Cuando entramos finalmente al cuartel Saito-San me dejó sentada sobre un cojín en mi habitación para al poco rato regresar con una pequeña vasija en sus manos.

-Toma esto...- ordenó el hombre mientras me alcanzaba una especie de vasija con té

-No quiero tomar eso, te dije que quiero bailar- intente ponerme de pie mientras sonreía

-¿Qué pasa? No creo haber dicho algo gracioso...- sentenció Saito-San aún con la vasija de té en sus manos

-I'm on the edge of glory with you, with you, with you- miraba en dirección al hombre de ojos azules mientras intentaba cantar una canción en inglés y sonreía tarareando

-Con esa actitud despertarás a todos- dijo Saito mientras me jalaba cerca de él y posaba una de sus manos sobre mi boca y la otra aún sostenía la vasija

Se podía oír a un grupo de personas alzando la voz alegremente mientras pasaban cerca de la habitación donde me encontraba, perdiéndose finalmente el sonido de sus pasos.

Cuando el silencio retomó su lugar, el hombre con la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello retiró la mano que había puesto anteriormente sobre mis labios acercándome la vasija lentamente para darme de beber el contenido.

-¿Tuviste una "reunión privada" con aquella mujer, uh?- cuestioné enfadada mientras lo observaba, nuevamente sin percatarme que lo había tuteado

-Sí- respondió sin titubear

-No esperaba que fueras tan sincero Saito-San- le dije cambiando la dirección de mi mirada

-No podría haber pagado a la mujer por la comida de hoy frente a todos, estaría cuestionando su reputación- habló seriamente mientras extendía un tatami

-Ya veo, era eso- sonreí aliviada con una sensación de torpeza al haber tenido una idea totalmente equivocada

-Lo mejor será que te recuestes- ordenó Saito mientras se alejaba del tatami que armó previamente

-Gra...- ante la sensación del piso dando vueltas no pude sostenerme de pie más de cinco segundos sin tropezar

La rapidez con la que Saito-San me tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo me sorprendió, alce la mirada para agradecerle y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los míos, no podía apreciarlos apropiadamente por la falta de luz pero podía sentir y escuchar su respiración, lo cual explicaba lo cerca que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro, no pude evitar sonreírle avergonzada imaginando como sus mejillas tomaban color.

-Tengo que decirte algo ¿vas a escucharme?- cuestionó el hombre con cierto tono de seriedad en sus palabras

-Sí...- respondí dudosa ante la espontaneidad mientras me sentía rodeada por sus brazos

El silencio se tornó incómodo mientras notaba como él hacía el esfuerzo para continuar inhalando aire fuertemente.

-Lo siento, me pone algo nervioso el verte vestida así pero lo que quiero decir es... que te queda muy bien...-

-Gra-ci-as, Saito-San- sonreí avergonzada ante tal declaración, sobre todo porque provenía de aquel hombre de ojos azules del que jamás pensé escuchar algo así

-¿Crees que podrás caminar sin tropezarte?- preguntó el joven de cabellos color índigo aun sonrojado

-Sí, ya me siento mejor…- respondí avergonzada

-Bien, te dejaré descansar- retomó Saito mientras se alejaba lentamente hasta salir de la habitación

* * *

-¿A caso Hajime-Kun finalmente comienza a entender el corazón de una mujer?- cuestionó Okita mientras observaba a Saito

-Es tu turno de cuidarla esta noche- respondió seriamente mientras intentaba seguir el camino a su habitación

-Claro, aunque parece que Saito-San preferiría cuidarla todas las noches- retomó Okita con una seria sonrisa en los labios

-...- Saito se detuvo para girar rápidamente con la intención de golpearlo pero finalmente se detuvo y continúo su camino

-Tal como creí- susurró para sí Okita mientras lo observaba alejarse

* * *

**Notas finales:**

***En este capítulo como habrán podido leer utilice una línea de cierta canción pop "The edge of glory" de Lady Gaga (aclaro que la canción no me pertenece, lamentablemente xD) **

***IMPORTANTE: Si quieren que algún personaje en especial de Hakuoki haga su aparición en éste fic _déjenme un review con el nombre y su comentario_ :3 (no tengo otra forma para saber sus preferencias~) es inquietante como autora saber que leen el fic pero no tener idea si les gusta o no o.o ~**

**Gracias ;3 ~**


	5. El secreto

**Notas:**

**Al fin les puedo entregar el quinto capítulo de esta historia, aquí podrán encontrar la perspectiva de Chizuru en el comienzo y la de Saito casi al final :O (esa parte fue muy dificil x.x y espero haberla hecho bien :) de encontrar algún error, las disculpas del caso.**

*** Por otro lado, hace poco me entere sobre la _película de Hakuoki_ o.o _¿alguna idea de donde verla?_ de agosto a noviembre ya debería estar en linea y subtitulado D: pero no la encuentro T-T (se aceptan sugerencias en los review sobre éste tema)**

**Reviews por favor :3 (Agradecimientos especiales al final)**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo V: El secreto **

Paseaba por los jardines que están dentro del cuartel pensando en el tiempo que ha transcurrido, han pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Heisuke-Kun y mis mejillas aun toman color cuando veo a Saito-San y recuerdo todas las cosas que le dije aquella noche, siento como si él estuviera evitándome de alguna forma, aunque el único momento en el que solíamos hablar era cuando me cuidaba por las noches. Debido a que Hijikata-San y los demás ya no me ven como una extraña amenaza dejaron de custodiarme por las noches, e incluso tengo permitido salir sola si lo deseo. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo a mi vida en este tiempo pero como van las cosas tengo miedo de olvidar de donde realmente vengo.

Súbitamente un llanto agudo me saco de mis pensamientos y lentamente camine hasta donde creí que provenía el sonido.

Estaba a unos metros de Sanosuke-San, al parecer hablaba con una mujer, quien tenía a una pequeña niña en sus brazos.

Me acerque sigilosamente esperando no ser notada y me escondí detrás de un muro.

-No puedo conservarla más tiempo conmigo, he sido tomada por un poderoso señor que reside en otra ciudad, además nadie sabe que ella es nuestra hija- habló la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a la pequeña

-No estoy dudando que lo sea pero el cuartel no es un buen lugar para criar a una niña- Sanosuke cerró los ojos pensativo

-Yo sé que sólo nos encontramos ocasionalmente, aunque soy una geisha también tengo corazón. La única que sabe que esta pequeña es mi hija es la dueña del Shimabara. Ella me ocultó durante nueve meses, luego simuló que había encontrado a un bebé abandonado, nadie sospechó... y ahora ella es tuya- declaró la mujer mientras ponía de pie en el suelo a la niña y se cubría con una especie de capa negra para luego salir apresurada del lugar

-Que problema...- suspiró Sanosuke mientras observaba a la menor quien parecía que iba a romper en llanto nuevamente

-Ma...má- replicaba la niña una y otra vez con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

-Tranquila, todo está bien- sonreía el hombre a la menor mientras tomaba su pequeña mano

-¡No!- gritó la niña ofuscada y salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones del cuartel

-Espera...no corras- replicó Sanosuke mientras intentaba alcanzarla

No pude evitar quedar sorprendida ante lo que había presenciado; parecía una niña adorable, sin embargo no sé qué podría pasar cuando Hijikata-San o los demás se enteren de esta situación, intenté caminar apresuradamente en la dirección en la que vi correr a la menor esperando igualmente alcanzarla.

La pequeñita había entrado directo a donde se encontraban Okita-San, Heisuke-Kun y Saito-San, quienes se quedaron observándola curiosamente.

-Chizuru, ¿sabes quién es esta niña?- preguntó Heisuke al verme

-Uhm… no, sólo la vi correr hace un momento y la seguí- respondí esperando que Sanosuke-San sea quien revele la identidad de la menor

Al verse acorralada la niña ante tantas personas retrocedió unos pasos chocando con Saito-San, quien se encontraba de pie llevando una vasija de té en sus manos.

-¿Pa..pá?- se aferró la pequeña a las piernas del hombre de ojos azules sollozando

-Al parecer la niña encontró a su padre- sonrió Okita-San mientras cerraba los ojos para dar un sorbo a su té

-Que escondido lo tenías Hajime-Kun- dijo Shinpachi entre bromas

-¿En...verdad?- cuestionó Heisuke perplejo

-Tranquila, no te harán daño- me agache un poco para estar a la altura de la pequeña mientras ella aún se encontraba aferrada a las piernas de Saito-San

-Ma...má- sonrió finalmente la niña mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para abrazarme

-Que revelación...- sonrió Okita para sí mientras observaba la escena

-¡Que! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con Saito-San?- gritó Heisuke con desesperación

No pude evitar sentir mis mejillas encenderse en llamas cuando alce la mirada hacia Saito-San y éste observaba la escena con seriedad.

-Esta niña miente, yo no...- intentaba defenderse Saito en vano

-No rompas el corazón de la pequeña Hajime-Kun- se dirigió Okita-San hacia el hombre de cabellos color índigo mientras abandonaba la habitación satisfecho

-Te la encargamos entonces Saito-San, Chizuru-Chan- habló Shinpachi mientras arrastraba del brazo a un desentendido Heisuke hacia la salida

-Nunca había visto a esta niña antes- replicó finalmente el hombre de mirada azulada

-Papá, mamá- repetía la menor una y otra vez mientras una de sus pequeñas manos tomaba la mano de Saito-San

-¿Sabes? papá te contara una historia si es que le dices cuál es tu nombre- sonreí a la menor ante la mirada de inalterable neutralidad de Saito

-Mizuki- respondió la niña emocionada

-Y dime Mizuki-Chan ¿qué edad tienes?- pregunté mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre la cabeza de la niña

-Papá, ¿mamá escuchará la historia?- cuestionó balbuceando Mizuki

-Uhm, sí- respondió Saito sin soltar la pequeña mano de la niña mientras ella sonreía y formaba el número tres con los dedos de su otra mano

-Saito-San ¿por qué no llevas a Mizuki-Chan a mi habitación? Yo le llevare un poco de leche en un momento- sonreí mientras observaba como el hombre de cabellos color índigo tomaba en brazos a la pequeña e iban rumbo al lugar mencionado

Me quede de pie sin moverme por unos minutos pensando en la conversación entre los padres de Mizuki, lo cual me recordaba que no había visto a Sanosuke-San por ningún lado...

Finalmente me moví en dirección al almacén donde creí haber visto un recipiente con leche traído ésta mañana por Heisuke-Kun, caminaba mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que el lácteo se encontrara en buenas condiciones; vivir sin refrigeración en ésta época es complicado e incluso estresante, debes comer todo antes de que se malogre.

Respire aliviada al encontrar lo que buscaba en el almacén, lo lleve a la cocina para calentar y trasladar un poco del contenido en una de las vasijas de té que usamos regularmente y de inmediato me dirigí en dirección a mi habitación. Me encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando pude escuchar hermosas risas de parte de la menor así como la voz de Saito-San contando una especie de historia sobre una princesa que perdió su camino en el bosque y se encontró con un Dios.

No pude evitar sonreír, jamás pensé que Saito-San se llevara bien con los niños, creo que en todo el tiempo que llevo en el cuartel nunca lo había oído hablar tanto, hasta ahora.

-Te traje un poco de leche, Mizuki-Chan- sonreí mientras acercaba la vasija a la pequeña para ayudarla a beber el contenido

-Papá me estaba contando una historia- balbuceo la menor emocionada

-No sabía que Saito-San conocía historias para niños- afirmé con un ligero tono de sorpresa mientras ponía la vasija vacía a un costado

-Mamá, escucha la historia- ordenó Mizuki claramente mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de quien creía era su padre

-Sí...- acepte sorprendida al observar tan tierna escena con un poco de envidia

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que la niña se quede finalmente dormida, observar a aquel hombre sosteniendo a la pequeña logró que todo mi ser se enterneciera, simplemente no podía creer que me encontraba frente a Saito-San, el mismo que podría quitarle la vida a cientos de personas con su espada mostraba un rostro diferente al del capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi que solemos ver.

El silencio reino por unos segundos la habitación hasta que Saito-San se puso de pie para colocar a la menor delicadamente sobre el tatami y paternalmente cubrirla con las sábanas.

-Algún día serás un excelente padre- exterioricé mis pensamientos en un susurro audible sin darme cuenta

Al observar la extraña mirada de Saito-San sobre mí y luego trasladarlos a la pequeña me hizo pensar que tal vez había tocado un tema frágil para él. ¿De repente tiene hijos? Cuestioné para mí mientras me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación totalmente ofuscada.

-Lo lamento...- hablé resignada mientras tomaba la vasija vacía del suelo y me retiraba de la habitación

Caminé hacia la cocina lentamente pensando en cómo Saito-San había cambiado su actitud hacia mí últimamente, ya casi no me habla. La sola idea me preocupaba, de alguna forma quería escuchar su voz dirigirse a mí, así sea para decirme que soy rara o que me veo bien.

En la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de una vela pude guardar la vasija y cerrar los ojos por un momento, a pesar de estar rodeada de tantas personas amigables me sentía sola, nadie en éste lugar podía entenderme realmente.

Soy la única mujer en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, casi puedo ver como otras mujeres saltarían de la emoción si se encontraran en mi lugar, estoy rodeada por líderes fuertes y atractivos, los que en un principio quise conocer, pero ahora entiendo que mi vida en el futuro no era tan solitaria, tenía a mis padres, mis amigos, incluso extrañaba a mi gato, aquel último pensamiento me hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras lentamente las lágrimas caían una a una a través de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas.

Intentar animarme ahora sería en vano, había caído en las garras de la tristeza. Caminé apresurada hacia mi habitación, deslice la puerta suavemente, di unos pasos sigilosos hacia mi bolso intentando no despertar a Mizuki y tome mi ipod que aún tenía el pequeño parlante insertado.

Corrí aún entre lágrimas hacia el único lugar en el que nadie me encontraría a esas horas de la noche, el almacén.

Al ingresar cerré la puerta tras de mí, observe una vela y la prendí para luego dejarla a un costado sobre una especie de plato. Encendí el ipod y deje la música invadir mi soledad.

-Young girl don't cry...- las gotas de agua salada caían en forma de llanto una tras otra mientras cantaba la canción en voz baja a la par que la cantante

* * *

Las palabras de Yukimura de alguna forma me dejaron pensando en si viviría lo suficiente como para algún día formar una familia, era algo que no había ingresado a mis pensamientos anteriormente, mi vida estaba en la batalla y mi espada era mi única aliada.

Desde el momento en que vi a aquella mujer por primera vez a los ojos pude notar que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Aquel día en el Shimabara la observe detenidamente casi sin poder reconocerla, abandonar sus ropas futuristas para vestir un kimono probablemente no fue fácil para ella pero realmente le quedaba muy bien, transmitía cierta delicadeza que sólo podrías encontrar en la hija de un Daimio o un Shogun. Por primera vez perdí el control de mi mirada teniendo que salir de la habitación apresuradamente para retomar la calma, me sorprendió encontrarla nuevamente y llevarla de la mano hasta el cuartel, cuando la veo deseo protegerla e incluso utilizar mi espada sólo para ése propósito. Pero ¿cómo proteger a una mujer que pertenece a otro mundo? Al no encontrar respuesta intenté alejarme de ella todo en cuanto pude.

La niña se encontraba dormida así que salí de la habitación, pude ver a Sanosuke quien se acercó a mí para preguntar por ella, tenía la idea de que Mizuki era su hija; tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que su padre, al parecer no me equivoqué. Finalmente Sanosuke mencionó que estuvo todo este tiempo explicándole la situación al comandante.

Caminé hacia los jardines del cuartel esperando encontrar paz observando el paisaje pero el sonido de unos pasos apresurados me obligaron a ir tras ellos, era Yukimura ingresando al almacén. Abrí la puerta de aquel lugar y la vi; se encontraba sentada en el suelo y podía percibir su triste perfil al notar lágrimas en su rostro, una lenta melodía iba al compás su voz, aunque no podía entender lo que estaba cantando el dulce sonido era ahogado mientras lloraba.

Me acerque hacia ella en silencio y me senté a su costado pude notar claramente su sorpresa al verme mientras limpiaba una a una las lágrimas con sus manos y me ocultaba su rostro. Verla de ese modo quebró algo dentro de mí, su vulnerabilidad me pedía a gritos que cuide de ella.

No tenía frente a mí a un ser extraño del futuro, sino a una mujer frágil del presente, a la cual defenderé en éste mundo con mi espada o sin ella, había encontrado mi respuesta.

Después de un rato en silencio me puse de pie y tome el aparato que emite sonido con una mano mientras con la otra ayude a la joven a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quieres qué apague el ipod Saito-San?- preguntó la mujer mientras extendía sus brazos para alcanzar el aparato

Agarre aquel objeto futurista y lo acerqué a la joven para entregarlo, nuestras manos rozaron lentamente y pude acariciar su suave piel.

-Tus manos están frías- afirmé mientras observaba sus mejillas enrojecer

-Estoy bien…- dijo la mujer de cabellos marrones mientras apagaba el aparato sin perderlo de vista

Al observar su delicado cuerpo temblar no pude evitar quitarme el haori que llevaba puesto y colocarlo sobre sus hombros, un cierto calor en las mejillas me obligó a esquivar su mirada por un momento.

-Saito-San…- susurró la mujer con sorpresa

-No preguntaré la razón por la que te encuentras aquí, pero deberías ir a dormir- retomé la conversación mientras daba unos pasos hacia la salida del almacén

-No quisiera despertar a Mizuki-Chan- habló la joven preocupada

-Está bien, puedes dormir en mi habitación…- mencioné mientras caminábamos hacia las habitaciones –hoy debo patrullar las calles así que no estaré…- retomé las palabras mientras éstas se perdían en un susurro

-Gracias, Saito-San- sonrió Yukimura mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de mi habitación y la deslizaba lentamente

Di media vuelta y unos pasos hacia adelante en dirección a la salida del cuartel pero me detuvo la voz de la joven que se acercaba nuevamente a mí con el haori en sus manos.

-Olvidé devolverte esto, Saito-San- mencionó la mujer de ojos marrones mientras se acercaba lentamente y colocaba el haori sobre mis hombros, tocándolos suavemente

Inmediatamente la observé dar unos pasos hacia atrás evitando mirarme a los ojos y retomar la dirección hacia mi habitación. Giré y continúe mi camino con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios mientras me colocaba correctamente el haori pensando que al amanecer podría verla de nuevo.

* * *

***Agradecimientos especiales***

**- Iara0209, muchas gracias :) espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado ~ (en verdad se me hizo dificil terminarlo T-T y por ello la demora)**

**-Kiara, me alegra que encuentres este fanfic adictivo y te encante, esperaba poder mandarte un mensaje en agradecimiento pero al parecer no tienes un usario aquí o.o así que no pude, de igual forma espero que te guste este pequeño drama del capítulo V entre Chizuru y Saito ~ Si tienes alguna idea no dudes en decirmela :D**

**Notas Finales:**

**En éste capítulo se menciona una parte de la letra de "The voice within de ****Christina Aguilera" (declaro que la canción no me pertenece)**

**Gracias por su apoyo ~ :3 y no olviden pasar por mi segundo fic "_La senda del guerrero_" **


	6. Decisiones apresuradas

**Notas:**

**¡Gracias por los mas de 230 views! Espero que varios de ustedes (mis lectores anónimos) se animen a escribirme un review****:)**

**Al fin les dejo el sexto capítulo de mi fic :) espero que les guste... es bastante largo xD tiene varios escenarios diferentes =D (y una rápida vista a todos ellos).**

**Si encuentran algún error... las disculpas del caso u.u ~**

**Reviews, pleaseeee! :3 _(*agradecimientos especiales al final*)_**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo VI:**** Decisiones apresuradas**

Aún recuerdo el incidente de la mañana, Saito-San tuvo problemas patrullando y terminó en una pelea; escuché que tuvo que matar un par de personas…

Aquel día el grito de Heisuke-Kun me despertó de golpe, él había entrado a la habitación del hombre de ojos azules para saber si ya había regresado de la patrulla pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando me encontró durmiendo en el tatami.

El grito provocó que Shinpachi-San, Sanosuke-San y Okita-San corrieran en dirección al sonido… y allí estaba yo, con la yukata puesta; que para variar era la de Saito-San, sentada sobre el tatami totalmente desentendida; es decir, dormir en otra habitación así sea de un hombre o amigo no es la gran cosa en el futuro pero en el pasado es considerado algo inapropiado, muy inapropiado.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Heisuke en la puerta de la habitación señalando con el dedo índice en mi dirección

Casi podría jurar que lo vi dando vueltas desesperado mientras gritaba una y otra vez, Shinpachi-San observaba sorprendido con la boca abierta, Sanosuke-San se acercó para asegurar de que realmente era yo y no un espejismo y Okita-San sonrió seriamente dejando notar un suspiro para luego alejarse del lugar.

Cuando Saito-San al fin regreso de patrullar, literalmente lo bombardearon de preguntas y acusaciones, Hijikata-San ordenó que me mantuvieran en mi habitación junto con la pequeña Mizuki y no podría salir de allí hasta que los hombres aclararan el asunto entre ellos.

-¿Sabes? Mizuki-Chan el pasado me ha decepcionada un poco, nos tienen a ambas encerradas y determinan nuestras vidas allá afuera en reuniones largas como si fuera, yo que sé… la reina de algún país y fueran a buscarme algún esposo; ok eso fue exagerado- suspiré mientras me lanzaba sobre el tatami

-¿Jugamos, mamá?- sonrió la pequeña

-No entendiste ni una palabra ¿verdad? Que suerte… y ¿a qué quieres jugar?- cuestioné intrigada

-A cocinar para mi novio- sonrió nuevamente la niña

-¿Novio? Mizuki-Chan aún eres muy pequeña para esas cosas- la observe tiernamente

-H..suke es mi novio- balbuceó la pequeña

-H…¿Heisuke-Kun? ¿Sabes lo que le hará tu padre a Heisuke-Kun si le dices eso?- comencé a reír a carcajadas hasta las lágrimas

-¡Sí!- afirmó con determinación Mizuki

Me levante del tatami y encendí mi ipod pensando que daría a conocer a Mizuki-Chan un poco de música del futuro, algo de electro-pop para comenzar y luego directo al rock. Mientras la melodía comenzaba observé con sorpresa a la pequeña que daba saltos al compás de la música, no pude evitar sonreír; la música no tiene tiempo. Me acerqué a la niña y la tome de ambas manos, saltamos juntas sobre el tatami y dimos muchas vueltas. Luego comencé a enseñarle pasos de baile mientras seguíamos el ritmo, ella intentaba imitarme en todo en cuanto podía.

Sin percatarnos la puerta había sido deslizada y teníamos unos cuantos espectadores, Saito-San, Heisuke-Kun y Shinpachi-San.

El más joven del Shinsengumi ingresó a mi habitación y se unió a la fiesta intentado imitar mis pasos de baile, cuando lo observé me detuve de golpe, sobre todo cuando me percaté que habían otros dos hombres observado; me sentía avergonzada, sin embargo Heisuke-Kun tomó mis manos con las suyas y comenzó a bailar con lo poco que había visto hace unos momentos. Sonreí y lentamente comencé a bailar con el joven mientras Mizuki-Chan daba vueltas y saltos en medio de los dos ante la mirada atenta de Saito-San que no mostraba desagrado o aprobación.

-Yo también quiero bailar con Chizuru-Chan- agregó Shinpachi

La pequeña Mizuki aprovechó el momento y tomó de la mano a Heisuke-Kun para bailar con él mientras Shinpachi-San hacia lo mismo conmigo e intentaba bailar, definitivamente como bailarín es un buen guerrero… intenté enseñarle rápidamente y continuamos bailando.

-¿Qué es esto, Saito?- cuestionó sorprendido Sanosuke-San al observar la escena

-Están… bailando, al parecer- respondió el hombre de ojos azules

Inmediatamente Sanosuke-San ingresó a la pista de baile y se colocó al medio de todos, así que lo rodeamos, realmente se veía gracioso dentro del círculo. Repentinamente el hombre que se acaba de incorporar a la fiesta me jaló con él al centro y me tomó de la cintura mientras bailábamos. Quede en shock cuando Saito-San entró a la escena, ingresó al medio del círculo y me alejó de Sanosuke-San, la música había terminado.

-¡Ouch! Sanosuke ¿Por qué me golpeas?- se quejaba Heisuke mientras sobaba su cabeza

-Por bailar con mi hija, ¡pervertido! ¿No ves que aún es una niña?- gritó Sanosuke mientras regañaba al joven

-¡Pero fue tu hija la que me tomó de las manos! ¿Tu hija? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ya no entiendo nada!- exclamó Heisuke mientras gritaba con desesperación y colocaba ambas manos sobre sus oídos para cubrirlos

-Tranquilo, Heisuke-Kun- dije intentando calmar al joven en su momento de histeria

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué pasa Shinpachi?- exclamó el más joven del Shinsengumi mientras se sobaba nuevamente la cabeza

-Eso fue por decir que mi sobrina quiso bailar contigo primero- sonrió Shinpachi ante la nueva noticia

Después de almorzar Hijikata-San nos reunió a todos para informarnos que la pequeña Mizuki era la hija de Sanosuke-San, la sorpresa fue sonora. Yo sólo sonreí para mí ante la verdad que ya conocía, la alegría no duró mucho debido a que el líder del Shinsengumi junto al padre de la niña habían decidido que el día de mañana la menor debería abandonar el cuartel; la abuela de Sanosuke-San cuidaría de ella debido a que vivía en la misma ciudad en la que ahora residía la madre de Mizuki-Chan y así ambas podrían verse.

Cuando todos iban abandonando la habitación, Hijikata-San me pidió que me quedara un momento así como a Saito-San, ya sabía lo que venía.

-Esta mañana me fue comentado un incidente que los vincula a ustedes dos- habló serenamente el hombre de cabellos negros

-La culpa es mía, Hijikata-San… yo le comenté a Saito-San que no quería regresar a mi habitación porque Mizuki-Chan se encontraba durmiendo ahí y no queria despertarla, él sólo me ofreció su habitación porque tenía que patrullar y evidentemente no estaría ahí- hablé intentando defender al hombre de mirada azulada

-Está bien, Chizuru no dudo que ésa sea la razón… pero la próxima vez ven a hablar conmigo antes de hacer algo así, recuerda que aquí eres la hermana del capitán del Shinsengumi y cualquier acto que realices se verá reflejado en mí, puedes regresar a tu habitación- terminó de hablar Hijikata seriamente

Ante las palabras del capitán no pude hacer más que obedecer; que difícil es el pasado, ahora todo el apellido del hombre de cabellos negros recae sobre mis hombros también… de todas formas no llevo la obediencia en mí como una virtud pero sí la curiosidad. Me oculte y escuche detenidamente la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Lo siento, capitán… aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga- habló finalmente Saito mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza

-No habrá castigo, Saito- respondió Hijikata

Ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre de cabellos color índigo, el líder del Shinsengumi retomó la palabra

-Te conozco desde nuestros días en el dojo y sé que no harías las cosas sin pensarlas, ante esta situación debo creer que has tomado un cariño especial por Chizuru y no te pediré que me expliques tus motivos pero como habrás escuchado hace un momento, ella es mi hermana ante todos, si pretendes algo serio con ella deberías de decírmelo inmediatamente- declaró Hijikata

-Capitán, yo…- respondió Saito siendo interrumpido

-Hay algo más que debes saber antes, he recibido una carta que de alguna forma tiene que ver con éste tema…- Se detuvo Hijikata mientras seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras

-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?- cuestiono Saito sin desviar su neutral mirada

-El Daimyo que suele costear nuestras armas y hombres tiene una hija, Takagi Tokio. De alguna forma ella escuchó rumores sobre tu destreza con la espada y te admira, su padre me ha pedido que organice un encuentro entre ustedes dos, quiere darte a su hija en matrimonio- concluyó de hablar el líder y observo detenidamente al hombre frente a él

-Me casaré, si el capitán cree que es lo mejor para el Shinsengumi…-respondió el hombre de ojos azules

-Saito…ésta es una situación complicada pero organizaré el encuentro- afirmó el líder mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio y tomaba una especie de pincel entre sus dedos

Finalmente el hombre de cabellos color índigo se puso de pie y mostrando una pequeña reverencia abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Creo que mis oidos dejaron de percibir el sonido en cuanto escuche a Saito-San decir "me casaré." Mil preguntas invadian mi cabeza ¿quién es esa mujer? Hasta donde sé un daimyo es casi como un noble en ésta época...

Una mirada fría y azulada se detuvo frente a mí, al darme cuenta intente tomar aire y contar hasta tres mentalmente para no decir nada torpe o fuera de lugar.

-Lamento haber escuchado, estaba preocupada porque creí que ganarías problemas por mi culpa pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario- susurré lentamente con tristeza

-Uhm, deberias regresar a tu habitación tal como te lo ordenó el capitán- respondio el hombre sin titubear

-Así que pronto serás un hombre casado... Al menos ayer comenzaste a practicar para cuando tengas hijos con esa mujer- sonreí con descortesía mientras di media vuelta para ir camino a mi habitación antes de escuchar su respuesta

-Yukimura...- susurró el hombre

* * *

Me cansé, ayer en la noche pense que tal vez Saito-San comenzaba a sentir algo, pero no... su respuesta fue inmediata nisiquiera dudo por mí, sólo acpeto.

La ira combinada con la tristeza dan como resultado un orgullo infinito. Ahora no quiero saber nada de ese hombre, me canse de esperarlo, de soñar verlo pasar a través de mi ventana. Debería irse muy lejos con esa mujer y no molestarse en buscarme porque...porque yo ya no lo quiero volver a ver.

La comida transcurrio lenta en la noche, el ver a Saito-San disfrutando los platillos serenamente como siempre, me alteraba.

-Chizuru, estás muy callada hoy, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Heisuke preocupado

-No, de hecho quisiera hablar contigo después de comer...- respondí con una sonrisa observando directamente los ojos del joven

-Esta bien...- dijo Heisuke algo sonrojado

-Yo también acepto, Chizuru-Chan- dijo Shinpachi

-Ok... Quiero decir, claro- afirmé tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de Saito

Cuando todos terminaron de comer me trasladé hacia los jardines del cuartel con los dos hombres.

-Bien, sólo queria mostrarles ésto- dije mientras sacaba de una de las mangas de mi kimono mi celular y lo mostraba

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shinpachi

-Es mi celular, otro aparato del futuro- sonreí

-¡Oh! Recuerdo que nos hablaste de eso el primer día que te conocimos- dijo Heisuke mientras tomaba el aparato encendido en sus manos

-Así es, que buena memoria Heisuke-Kun- elogie al joven mientras él intentaba descifrar para que servía cada ícono en la pantalla del celular

-El tendrá la memoria pero yo tengo los músculos- afirmó Shinpachi mientras mostraba la anatomía de sus fuertes brazos

-¿Qué es ésto, Chizuru? ¿F-o-t-o-s?- deletreó esa última palabra con curiosidad esperando el significado

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?- cuestioné con las mejillas sonrojadas intentando recuperar el aparato

-¿Qué cosa es, Heisuke?- preguntó Shinpachi colocando todo su cuerpo frente a mí para evitar que logre mi objetivo

-En serio, dámelo... No es gracioso- discutí con molestia

-¿Que? ¡Chizuru también está dentro de éste aparato!- exclamó Heisuke

-Déjame ver- ordenó Shinpachi mientras observaba las fotos del celular

-Chizuru, usar vestidos tan cortos es inapropiado- mencionó Heisuke seriamente preocupado

-¿Dijeron vestidos cortos?- preguntó con curiosidad Sanosuke-San mientras se acercaba para ver las imágenes

Okita-San que merodeaba el lugar se acercó ante el escándalo y al ver detenidamente una de las fotos en el celular, arrebató el aparato de las manos de Shinpachi-San y aceleró el paso en dirección a las habitaciones mientras los otros hombes y yo corriamos detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

-Hajime-Kun, tienes que ver ésto- ordenó Okita mientras mostraba la foto a Saito, quien se encontraba con la pequeña Mizuki en brazos

-¡Devuélveme eso Okita-San!- exclamé agitada

Mientras el hombre mencionado me devolvía el aparato pude observar como el rostro de Saito-San palideció para posteriormente observarme sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

-Lástima que Hajime-Kun se casará pronto y no podrá detenerse a observar la hermosa vista- sentenció Okita mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa

-Es suficiente, Okita- ordenó Saito

Parecía como si el tiempo se congelara en ése momento, sentí la respiración de Okita-San frente a mí y lo miré directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

-La próxima vez que nos miremos de esa forma podría besarte, Chizuru-Chan- sonrió el joven sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba

-¡Que! ¡Nunca te dejare besar a Chizuru!- exclamaba a gritos Heisuke mientras perseguía a Okita

-¿A caso dijo que Saito se casará?- cuestionó Shinpachi mientras seguia a Heisuke, alejandose del lugar

-Mamá es muy hermosa- balbuceó la pequeña sonriendo

-Así es, Mizuki-Chan- respondió Sanosuke mientras tomaba a la menor de los brazos de Saito y se dirigia a otra habitación

-No deberías usar ropa con tan poca tela...- susurró Saito

-Gracias, pero ahorra tus consejos para una mujer que quiera escucharlos- dije mientras observaba al hombre con molestia

-¿Dije algo que te ofendiera?- cuestionó el hombre de ojos azules

-No, sólo pense que eras diferente... creí que de alguna forma te preocupabas por mi porque querias estar conmigo pero me equivoqué- respondí con amargura mientras me alejaba del lugar

-Espera, Yukimura- ordenó el hombre acercandose lentamente hacia mí

-Yo prometí ayudar al capitán en todo lo que pudiera, incluso dar mi vida en batalla por el Shinsengumi sin que me lo pida- replicó Saito

-Bien, puedes hacer lo que desees no necesitas explicarme nada- respondí intentando contener las lágrimas en vano

-Si el capitán me ordena que debo casarme con esa mujer, aceptaré así la idea no sea de mi agrado...- explicó Saito mientras intentaba colocar una de sus manos sobre mi rostro para secar las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas

-Nunca pedí que abandones tu espada o que no seas leal al Shinsengumi pero como el valiente samurai que eres también deberias tener las agallas para buscar lo que realmente te hace feliz- sentencie con las lágrimas escapando de mis ojos mientras alejaba la mano de Saito-San de mi rostro para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y caminar hacia mi habitación

-Quien me hace feliz es...- susurró para sí el hombre de mirada azulada mientras me observaba a los lejos

* * *

Al amanecer las lágrimas continuaron cayendo una a una con amargura, simplemente soy una mujer tonta. Seque mi rostro, me puse un kimono, cepille mi largo cabello, me maquillé y use perfume.

Cuando salí de mi habitación encontré a los hombres del Shinsengumi despidiendose de la pequeña Misuki, ingresé nuevamente de donde salí para sacar algo de mi bolso y retornar al encuentro de la pequeña.

-Mamá, ¿vendrán papá y tú conmigo?- sonrió emocionada la menor

-No, Mizuki-Chan yo no podre ir contigo esta vez- respondí a la pequeña con tristeza

-No me iré sin mamá y papá- sentenció la pequeña mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Saito

-Sanosuke es tu verdadero padre, Mizuki- el hombre de cabellos color índigo observó delicadamente a la niña mientras ésta alzaba sus brazos para ser cargada

-Papá...- balbuceó la pequeña mientras era alzada en brazos por Saito entre sollozos

-Se una buena niña, Mizuki-Chan- intenté sonreir con un nudo en la garganta

-Es hora de irnos- suspiró Sanosuke

-¡No! A mi casa no- exclamó la pequeña entre lágrimas mientras hundia su rostro en el hombro de Saito

-Mizuki-Chan, si dejas de llorar te regalare algo- mostré un hermoso collar dorado que tenía el dije del mismo color el cual tenía forma de corazón y al centro del mismo se podía leer la palabra "love"

-Es bonito- dijo Mizuki mientras observaba el objeto

Coloqué delicadamente el collar alrededor del cuello de la pequeña que yacía en los brazos de Saito-San mientras ella observaba el corazón detenidamente.

-¿Qué es ésto?- cuestionó la niña mientras señalaba el dije

-Es un corazón y esas letras que tiene ahí, "love" es una palabra en un idioma llamado inglés, significa amor- sonreí tiernamente mientras respondía

-¿Papá lo compró?- balbuceó la menor mientras observaba al hombre de ojos azules

-Uhm, sí...- afirmé para darle el gusto a la niña

-Gracias, papá, mamá- dijo la pequeña sonriendo

-Vamos Mizuki-Chan- habló Sanosuke mientras se acercaba a la menor

-No, no..- exclamaba la pequeña una y otra vez mientras lloraba aferrada al cuello de Saito

-Mizuki-Chan, mirame- ordené a la menor quien volteó a verme

-Ese collar que tienes puesto es mágico, viene de un mundo diferente a muchos pero muchos años de aquí, es muy especial porque mientras lo lleves puesto siempre estaremos contigo- me acerqué a la niña y sin importar que aún permanecia en los brazos de Saito le dí un beso en la mejilla y la abrace

-Eso fue muy lindo...- dijo Heisuke mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para cubrirlos

-Ya estas llorando, Heisuke- sentenció Shinpachi mientras sobaba sus ojos

Finalmente Mizuki-Chan se fue caminando tranquila de la mano de su verdadero padre mientras Heisuke-Kun y Shinpachi-San abandonaban el lugar para preparar el almuerzo, yo sólo podía observar con tristeza mientras la pequeña se alejaba sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Ella estará bien- susurró Saito

-Lo sé, es triste verla partir porque siempre será como mi primera hija- sonreí a Saito entre lágrimas mientras automáticamente apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos color índigo

Cuando sentí la mano de Saito-San tocar gentilmente uno de mis hombros y al alzar la mirada para notar sus mejillas sonrojadas a la par de una ligera sonrisa tan clara, reaccioné y recupere mi postura, seque mis lágrimas mientras me alejaba lentamente hacia la cocina, dejándolo sólo.

-Siempre será como... nuestra primera hija- susurró Saito para sí mientras aún continuaba de pie observando el camino pacíficamente

* * *

-Antes de continuar con la comida, tengo algo que anunciarles aunque probablemente ya lo saben- dijo Hijikata con un tono que detonaba seriedad

-¿Qué sucedió, Hijikata-San?- Preguntó Okita intrigado

-En dos días tendremos la visita de un Daimyo y su hija, espero que se comporten a la altura de la situación- ordenó el lider del Shinsengumi ante la mirada emocionada de Shinpachi-San

-Al fin Hajime-Kun conocera a su futura prometida- señaló Okita mientras observaba al hombre en cuestión

-Que suerte tiene, no hace nada pero le llueven mujeres, igual que a Sanosuke...- exclamó con un suspiro Shinpachi

-Ya podemos comenzar a comer- ordenó Hijikata tras hacer un sonido para aclarar su voz

Aquellos días pasaron a la velocidad de un rayo, me encontraba vestida y maquillada de forma muy elegante, ayudada por dos mujeres a pedido de "mi hermano mayor."

El lider del Shinsengumi se encontraba delante de mí, yo debía permanecer a su costado izquierdo pero pasos atrás, digamos que las mujeres somos un adorno que lucir en ésta época. Exactamente al costado derecho de Hijikata-San se encontraba Saito-San.

Tres siluetas se asomaban en la entrada del cuartel, escolatados por hombres del Shinsengumi y guardias personales de los invitados.

Una de las siluetas tenía que ser la mujer, otra la del padre pero la tercera silueta era un misterio, el cual no pude resolver aun cuando tuve a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios cerca a mí.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

***Guest, i'm so glad that you can read my fic :3 even if its in spanish... i really really really appreciate it (T-T i'm sorry that you have to use the google translator thingy~) maybe you can help me to translate this fic to english =D (mine is so basic... idk) hope you can read this and answer me, thank you so much! :)**

***Iara0209, Gracias :D me alegra saber que continuas disfrutando de mi loca historia! espero este capítulo no te decepcione y me cuentes si te gusto :P**

***Loka lulu, En verdad gracias por darme ánimos *-* (los necesitaba) espero continues leyendo mi fic y me hagas saber si te gusta ;3**

***Ainhoa11, ¿Qué te puedo decir? sólo gracias :D ha sido muy bueno intercambiar ideas contigo, me alegra mucho tener tu opinión como escritora y lectora a la vez, ojalá la última parte de mi fic responda tu pregunta :o seguire tus consejos!**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**jojo! ¿les gusto? o mejor dicho ¿quién es esa nueva mujer? pues... la idea ya la tenía pensanda hace mucho :P (un poco de drama a la historia)**

**Me imagino que algunos ya saben quien es ese hombre misterioso (por la descripción) la pregunta es: ¿qué hace mezclandose con humanos? Ya lo descubrirán :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	7. Revelación y confusión

**Notas:**

**Lamento la espera, al fin les traigo el capítulo VII :D a partir de aquí habrá un cambio en la historia (podrán ver hacia donde se dirige la trama) espero que sea de su agrado y continúen apoyándome como siempre :)**

***Mis lectores anónimos, anímense a dejarme un review* (o varios :P) (por favor T-T)**

**¡Gracias! :3**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo VII: Revelación y confusión **

Por aquellos días el invierno se hacía cada vez más intenso y me recordaba mis últimos momentos en el futuro, desearías estar allá ahora... si hubiera comprendido lo que dolería conocer a la persona que quieres para luego perderla tal vez no me hubiera arriesgado a hacer este viaje sin retorno, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera elección.

Observé a aquella mujer llamada Tokio, quien poseía cabellos largos color negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, la postura de una dama refinada hacía conjunto con su kimono y andar elegante. Al verla me sentí derrotada… cada virtud que observaba en ella agregaba un punto de inseguridad a mi ya precaria confianza, jamás podría admitir que es hermosa.

El padre de la mujer parecía ser un hombre serio y noble a pesar de toda la riqueza que poseía interactuaba muy bien con los demás.

Había un segundo hombre con ellos el cual no parecía feliz de estar rodeado por tantas personas, sus cabellos rubios me llamaron la atención pero en cuanto me miró directamente pude ver sus ojos color carmesí, los cuales no parecían humanos... su mirada llevaba escondida el poder intenso y sofocante del fuego, te consumía sólo con verlo.

Hijikata-San alojó a los invitados pues pronto caería la noche; infaltablemente los hombres se reunieron alrededor de botellas de sake, las cuales tuve que llevar y servir.

Cuidadosamente y en silencio llené los chokos de cada uno con la bebida mientras el padre de la mujer tomaba la iniciativa en la conversación. Por alguna razón el hombre de cabellos rubios me intimidaba, el raro color de sus ojos marcaba cada uno de mis pasos.

No recuerdo cuantas botellas de sake serví exactamente pero varias horas habían pasado, podía observar como los hombres comenzaban a mostrar sus mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol a excepción de Saito-San y su gran resistencia pero esta vez no se encontraba sólo, el sujeto de ojos color rojo brillante, quien se identificó con el nombre de Kazama se encontraba perfectamente sobrio, incluso cuando abandonó la habitación mostraba una mirada de desagrado y aburrimiento.

Finalmente los hombres se habían cansado de beber, así que tomé todas las botellas vacías para dejarlas en la cocina.

Al encontrarme en aquel lugar pude sentir una presencia observándome desde las sombras, la luz tenue de las velas daba un ambiente espeluznante a la situación.

Una voz masculina me tomó por sorpresa y tuve la necesidad de voltear, invadida por el desconcierto observé a aquel hombre de mirada atemorizante y cabellos rubios, quien rápidamente se acercó para contemplarme por unos minutos.

-¿No deberíamos terminar con esta farsa? Yukimura Chizuru- cuestionó el hombre frente a mí

-No sé de qué está hablando, Kazama-San...- respondí nerviosa al sentirme repentinamente descubierta

-¿Creíste que me engañarías? Yo abrí el vórtice- afirmó el sujeto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me analizaba con satisfacción

Nuevamente mil preguntas cruzaron mi pensamiento mientras los nervios se multiplicaban, aquella persona sabía mi nombre y bajo sus propias palabras fue él quien abrió aquel agujero negro.

Una rápida explicación se estableció dentro de mí, mientras mis mejillas cambiaban de color... tal vez me encontraba frente el dios de los televisores, pues había deseado ridículamente a él venir a éste tiempo, sin embargo debía existir una explicación lógica a sus confesiones, o eso me empeñé a creer.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté temerosa esperando una respuesta

-He venido por ti, Yukimura Chizuru. Eres la última mujer oni de sangre pura sobre ésta tierra- afirmó el hombre mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante

-¿Oni? ¿Demonio?- cuestioné aún más desorientada que antes intentando comprender al misterioso sujeto

-Aquel vórtice sólo puede abrirse a manos de un poderoso oni, y debía traer a mí a la última mujer de mi raza para establecer una nueva línea de herederos de sangre pura- respondió detenidamente el hombre mientras me observaba cuidadosamente

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Tendrás que demostrarme que dices la verdad- interrogué con firmeza mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre desapareció envuelto en una nebulosa negra para luego volver a aparecer a pocos centímetros de mí, esta vez con cabellos color plateado a través de los cuales sobresalían dos cuernos, aquello provocó que cada uno de mis huesos temblara de miedo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Teletransportación?- pregunté balbuceando sumergida en asombro

Sin dar respuesta el hombre comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras me tomaba rápidamente del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro sobre mí?- cuestioné con un ligero temblor en mi voz intentando empujar el cuerpo de aquel sujeto con la mano que tenía libre.

El hombre de cabellos rubios me tomó agresivamente de los hombros y me acercó aún más a él; su apariencia demoniaca no era espeluznante a pesar de los cuernos que se hacían notar, pero era su mirada la que realmente lograba dejarme sin reacción ya que no podías leer nada a través de ella, era como ver el vacío del infierno.

-Suélteme, por favor...- susurré entre sollozos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó una voz masculina

-¡Okita-San!- abrí los ojos aliviada

-Suéltala o...- dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer en la escena siendo interrumpido

-No estoy de humor para responder a insectos como tú...Yukimura Chizuru, no deberías rodearte de humanos, es repugnante- ordenó Kazama mientras me liberaba lentamente para luego desaparecer en una especie de bruma

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- cuestionó Okita con un tono de seriedad que no había presenciado anteriormente

-Yo... No lo sé-

-Si no dices la verdad tendré que matarte- pronunció Okita sin titubear

La luz de las velas reflejaba la mirada previa de un depredador a punto de saltar a su presa, Okita-San tomó su espada por el mango y apuntó en mi dirección.

Aquellos segundos se tornaron una eternidad, lentamente el miedo corría a través de mis venas intoxicando todo mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas al suelo pensando que mi último suspiro se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Lo repetiré una vez más...- pronunció el hombre

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Okita?- cuestionó Saito al observar la escena

-No te metas en esto...- respondió abruptamente el hombre que aún apuntaba hacia mí con su espada

Lentamente me incorporé con la esperanza de que el hombre de mirada azulada no iba a dejar que me hicieran daño, si quería permanecer al lado de Saito-San debía mostrar por lo menos un poco de coraje ante él, no podría permitir que me viera derrotada antes de pelear.

-¡Ya basta, Okita-San! Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que acaba de pasar... Kazama-San apareció detrás de mí y me dijo que fue él quien me trajo del futuro, que soy algo llamado oni, y...- pronuncié confundida mientras mis palabras perdían voz y tropezaban entre sí, lentamente mi mirada se perdía en el fondo de mis pensamientos

-Es suficiente, Okita- ordenó Saito mientras bajaba a la fuerza la espada de su camarada con sus propias manos

* * *

De alguna forma pude abandonar ilesa mi primera amenaza de muerte, Saito-San se disculpó conmigo por el agresivo comportamiento de Okita-San mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi habitación; no podía ocultar que el evento anterior había provocado en mí una profunda tristeza.

Al llegar a nuestro destino el hombre de cabellos color índigo deslizó la puerta y me pidió que entrara, mientras se marchaba pude adivinar a través de sus ojos que mañana seria "un día oscuro" para mí.

Extendí el futón sin realmente pensar en dormir, mi mente divagaba en todo lo que me había sido revelado hace unos instantes.

Kazama-San me trajo al pasado a través de ese agujero negro y se supone que sólo un oni poderoso puede hacerlo, eso significa que él... pero ¿Por qué me estaba buscando exactamente? Las palabras "establecer una nueva línea de herederos" resonaba en mi cabeza provocando un ligero temblor en mi corazón ¿Qué va a ser de mí, ahora?

Me lancé sobre la suavidad de las sábanas con la mente en blanco y la mirada fija en el techo, no podía poner mis ideas en orden.

Debido al cansancio mis ojos se iban perdiendo en el sueño hasta que súbitamente comencé a sentirme observada, algo no estaba bien así que tomé asiento con todos mis sentidos en alerta, había una sombra frente a mí. El tiempo sólo me permitió soltar un grito que fue ahogado por una de las manos de Kazama-San.

-Silencio- ordenó la voz masculina mientras retiraba su mano de mis labios

-Kazama-San...- susurré temerosa

El hombre de cabellos rubios sacó su espada y la apunto en dirección a mi cuello pude sentir el hierro frío acariciando mi piel congelada y avivando mis miedos.

-Hasta aquí has llegado- dijo Saito tomando su espada con la mano izquierda

El hombre demonio parecía no inmutarse ante la nueva presencia, ignorándola completamente.

-Yukimura Chizuru, eres la idónea para ser mi esposa- susurró para mí el hombre con una sonrisa vacía en los labios

-E..¿esposa?- cuestioné conmocionada

La espada que aún tenía frente a mí cortó rápidamente mi piel, un líquido rojo comenzó a salir de la herida ubicada en mi brazo derecho, el dolor no se hizo esperar así que presioné con mi mano izquierda el lugar afectado obligándome a aguantar con valentía.

Rápidamente observé como Saito-San se abalanzó en dirección al oni con la intención de perforarlo con el hierro afilado que traía en una de sus manos pero su objetivo desapareció y reapareció detrás de mí dejando desconcertado al hombre de ojos azules.

Entre la conmoción del momento dejé de percibir dolor así que lentamente levanté la mano para observar la profundidad del corte a través del agujero que había provocado la espada en mi kimono.

Jamás había sentido miedo a lo desconocido anteriormente, soy de la clase de mujer que arriesga luego de caer pero cuando observé la herida desapareciendo ante mis ojos hasta desvanecerse en su totalidad, caí en el juego del pánico.

De un momento a otro había sido despojada de mi identidad y todo lo que creía conocer de mí.

-Mis ojos no se equivocaron con respecto a ti, mujer oni- susurró Kazama mientras colocaba rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarme a su pecho

-No perdonaré una grosería más- replicó Saito tomando el mango de su espada fuertemente con impotencia para atacar nuevamente

-No he venido para pelear contigo, humano- alzó la voz Kazama mientras se colocaba nuevamente frente a mí

Haciendo caso omiso, Saito-San acercó su espada violentamente hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios pero éste lo esquivó sin problemas para luego golpearlo en el estómago con uno de sus puños, el joven de ojos azules cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Lentamente el oni en su forma demoniaca se acercó al humano y pisó con una fuerza sobrehumana la mano izquierda del guerrero, provocando que éste soltara su espada, la batalla había terminado.

-Los humanos son tan débiles- mencionó Kazama en tono de burla mientras pateaba la espada del hombre de cabellos color índigo lejos de su alcance para golpearlo esta vez en la cabeza

-¡Alto!- alcé la voz mientras me ponía de pie con la espada de Saito entre mis manos

-¿Vas a defender a ésta criatura inservible?- cuestionó Kazama mientras reía sonoramente

-Defenderé a ese hombre con su propia espada o sin ella y no habrá forma en la cual puedas vencerme- anuncié desafiante a la vez que presionaba fuertemente con mis manos el mango del arma

-Demasiada seguridad para alguien que no sabe cómo pelear... ahora quiero hacerte mía incluso más que antes- dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados sin perder la perversa sonrisa del rostro

-¡Aléjate de Chizuru!- gritó Heisuke mientras ingresaba a la habitación

-¿Estás bien, Saito?- cuestionó Shinpachi con preocupación mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-¿Crees que éstos insectos te defenderán por siempre? Tienes el deber de concebir a un heredero de sangre pura conmigo- ordenó Kazama ante la mirada de horror de los hombres presentes

-¡Deja de hablar y pelea!- desafió Shinpachi

-¿Se atreven a desafiarme, humanos? Lástima que no tengo tiempo para aplastarlos hoy, se han salvado de las garras de la muerte pero volveré por tí, Yukimura Chizuru y entonces tendremos nuestro encuentro, Hajime Saito- sentenció victorioso el oni mientras se desvanecía del lugar

Relajé mis manos cambiando la dirección de la espada hacia el suelo, no podía sentirme peor ¿o sí? El aire se escapaba de mis pulmones con ansiedad pensando en toda la confusión que había provocado Kazama-San por mi culpa, imaginar perder al hombre de mirada azulada no era una opción y ello me había dado la fuerza para ponerme de pie y tomar su preciada espada sin consentimiento.

-No te preocupes, Chizuru yo te protegeré- afirmó Heisuke mientras tocaba mis hombros con delicadeza

-Lo mejor será que descanses no dejaremos que ese sujeto se acerque a ti de nuevo, Chizuru-Chan- dijo Shinpachi con una ligera sonrisa en los labios mientras salía de la habitación jalando consigo a Heisuke

La atmósfera aún era sombría, Saito-San se acercó a mí visiblemente golpeado, probablemente su orgullo había sido afectado de la misma forma; agaché la cabeza en un intento por sostener mis lágrimas pero repentinamente sentí la mano cálida del hombre rozando mi piel… no me había percatado hasta ese momento que aún tenía su espada en mi poder.

Uno de sus dedos acarició con ternura mi mano izquierda, la cual sostenía el arma y permanecimos así por un instante hasta que lentamente deje tomar la espada en posesión de su legítimo dueño.

-Enséñame tu brazo- ordenó el hombre de cabellos color índigo

Alcé el brazo que aún tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor, mientras las manos del valiente guerrero tocaban delicadamente el lugar en el que previamente tuve la herida. Observé la sorpresa en su rostro por un segundo cuando se percató de que ya no había nada ahí.

-Cada una de las palabras de Kazama-San parecen ser ciertas, jamás creí que los demonios realmente existieran y mucho menos que yo fuera una de ellos...- suspiré con tristeza

-Lo siento, probablemente mañana Hijikata-San decidirá que hacer contigo- susurró Saito con un tono de voz que no pude clasificar ni entender mientras abandonaba la habitación

* * *

Unos meses atrás creía ser una humana normal con una vida típica pero realmente aquel hombre, dios de los televisores, oni o demonio cambió mi vida por completo con sólo unas palabras y un vórtice al pasado. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasarme... casarme o concebir un hijo oni con él me parece una idea aún más aterradora que la muerte pero el desprecio de las personas que comenzaba a considerar como una familia; aún peor, el rechazo del hombre que había llegado a amar terminaría por quebrar mi corazón en decenas de pedazos.

No podría culparlo de actuar de ese modo ¿Quién sería capaz de amar a un demonio?

Intenté abrazar mis recuerdos más preciados junto a él mientras daba la bienvenida a la promesa de olvidar a aquel hombre de ojos azules, definitivamente.

* * *

*******ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Por favor, pasen por mi nueva historia: Faith: Dangerous mission - Una misión peligrosa ... es una adaptación :) espero la disfruten y me cuenten si les gusta. **

***Agradecimientos Especiales:**

**Guest, I hope you can do it :( thanks for the support ~ i really appreciate it! (with this chapter you will think "poor Chizuru" again :P hope you like it!) oh i have to ask you if you know anything about the movie of this anime T-T OMG! i want to watch it so badly~**

**Ainhoa11, Gracias por las ideas que compartes conmigo :) ojalá éste Kazama sea de tu agrado, espero haberte complacido con el tema de Okita (T-T fue difícil en serio...) **

**Kiara, Me alegra recibir tu review nuevamente ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? (esa época del año es tan difícil T-T) ojalá te continue gustando ésta historia y me mandes muchas reviews ;D jaja! gracias :)**

***Notas finales:**

**Espero hayan disfrutado éste cap, en el próximo prometo hacer que Tokio haga su aparición xD ¿Qué clase de mujer será? tun tun tun~**

**(Quiero hacerles presente que mostrar a Saito derrotado por Kazama se me hizo muuuuuuuy difícil D:) (espero no volverlo a hacer)**

**¡Hasta el capítulo ocho!**

***[R-e-v-i-e-w-s por favor T-T]***


	8. Miénteme

**Notas:**

**Hellooooo! :) lamento la espera... tenía días sin escribir (estaba desanimada, y aun sigo así o:) (nooo!) de un momento a otro comence a hacer este capítulo, espero que les guste y me comenten!**

**Muchos REVIEWS, por favor! :D**

* * *

**El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuouki**

**Capítulo VIII: Miénteme**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cuartel del Shinsengumi, me cambie de ropa lo más rápido posible en un intento por mantener mi mente ocupada de la ansiedad. Odio esa clase de noches en la que sientes el cuerpo cansado pero te es imposible dormir, la intromisión del hombre de cabellos rubios en mi habitación me tenía al borde de la paranoia... y no era para menos.

Salí de mi encierro pensando que sea cual fuera la decisión de Hijikata-San la aceptaría sin refutar, no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

Okita-San deslizó la puerta de la habitación, al ingresar pude ver al comandante y los capitanes de las diferentes divisiones reunidos en silencio, la atmósfera tenía un sabor casi sepulcral hasta que finalmente una voz quebró aquel ambiente.

-¡No podemos permitir que ese hombre se lleve a Chizuru!- exclamó Heisuke de pie mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza

-Chizuru-Chan ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?- cuestionó Shinpachi con preocupación

No estaba segura sí podrían entender mi situación pero me arriesgue a contarles toda la verdad, desde mi identidad expuesta por Kazama-San hasta sus intenciones de crear una nueva línea de herederos oni, conmigo.

El rostro de los presentes variaba entre impotencia y horror mientras escuchaban la historia que ni yo misma creía conocer realmente.

-No espero que me comprendan pero...- hable para luego ser interrumpida

-Lo siento, no conocía la verdadera situación y juzgue por lo que vi- dijo la voz masculina

-Okita-San...- susurré sorprendida

-Chizuru-Chan todo lo que dijiste está bien, has hecho un gran trabajo pero ahora deberás dejarlo en nuestras manos- sentenció Shinpachi

-Por supuesto que cuidaremos de Chizuru- dijo Sanosuke mientras mostraba una típica sonrisa

-Chizuru, te pido que continúes con el papel de mi hermana dentro del cuartel aunque desde ahora tienes prohibido salir o incluso dormir sin escolta- ordenó el líder del Shinsengumi ante la mirada de emoción de los demás integrantes

-Gracias...- susurre entre sollozos

-Me ofrezco a escoltar a Chizuru-Chan mientras duerme- pidió Shinpachi mientras sonreía con emoción

-¡Claro que no! Yo lo haré- exclamó Heisuke

-Yo soy el indicado para ese trabajo- sentenció Sanosuke

-No confiaría a Chizuru a permanecer con alguno de ustedes en la misma habitación por las noches- replicó el hombre de cabellos negros con firmeza mientras trasladaba uno de sus puños hacia sus labios para hacer un ruido que permitiera aclarar su voz y cambiar el tema de conversación

* * *

No podía negar que me sentía aliviada, tenía un peso menos en el corazón e incluso se me había permitido aprender a pelear o al menos defenderme bajo la tutoría de Saito-San. Dejando los sentimientos de lado creo que es la mejor opción debido a que yo también soy zurda...

El daimyo comentó que Kazama-San apareció una mañana aduciendo que era el reemplazo de uno de sus consejeros, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido. El tema llego a oídos de Hijikata-San debido a una carta en la que se mencionaba que habían encontrado muerto al verdadero consejero.

El padre de Tokio se disculpó con el líder del Shinsengumi debido a los problemas que ocasionó Kazama-San y prometió recompensar a los involucrados por el mal rato llevándonos a su castillo por unos días como invitados de honor.

Esa mañana se me había pedido que lleve el desayuno a Takagi Tokio a su habitación, así que al fin podría conocerla.

-Tú debes ser la hermana de Hijikata-San- sonrió la joven

-Sí, soy Hijikata Chizuru...-

-Veo que traes mi desayuno, gracias- habló la mujer con un tono de amabilidad

-De nada Takagi-San-

-Oh por favor solo dime Tokio... No me gusta el formalismo- suplicó la mujer de cabellos dorados

-Está bien...- respondí mientras le acercaba la bandeja con la comida

-Dime algo, Chizuru... ¿Conoces a Saito-San?- cuestionó la joven de ojos verdes mientras comía

-Uhm, sí... Un poco, supongo…- respondí con sorpresa ante la súbita pregunta

-Me pregunto cómo será, realmente fue el consejero de mi padre quien insistió que debería comprometerme con algún guerrero de alto rango del Shinsengumi- dijo Tokio mientras soltaba un tono de inconformidad

-¿Consejero? ¿Kazama-San?- pregunté alterada

-Sí, ese hombre es realmente extraño pero mi padre terminó por hacerle caso...- suspiró con tristeza la mujer de cabellos dorados

-Entiendo, debió ser duro para ti entonces- observé apenada a la mujer frente a mi

-Lo es... ¿Hijikata-San aún no ha determinado con quién te casaras?- cuestionó Tokio intrigada

-No...- respondí con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Tienes suerte, me hubiera gustado casarme por amor...- suspiró nuevamente la joven

-Tal vez aún no sea tarde para eso- susurré

-¿Dijiste algo? Realmente espero que podamos pasear juntas hoy, he visto unos jardines muy lindos dentro del cuartel- sonrió Tokio emocionada

-Claro, te los mostraré después- dije con naturalidad mientras devolvía la sonrisa a la mujer

* * *

Ok, señoras y señores esto es conocido como mala suerte, esperaba que la señorita elegancia fuera diferente pero parece ser una mujer amigable y muy habladora.

Lo que me mencionó sobre Kazama-San rondaba mi cabeza... ¿Será que él preparó todo para entrar al cuartel y verme? Entonces, si ella no sabía nada de Saito-San cómo es que la carta mencionaba que lo admiraba... todo es tan extraño.

La tarde paso lenta, y como suelen decir "lo prometido es deuda" acompañe a Miss elegancia a dar un paseo por los jardines. No puedo quejarme ni un poco, seriamos muy buenas amigas si no tuviéramos el azul del océano interfiriendo entre nosotras (y con ello me refiero a Saito-San).

Cuando retornamos del paseo, Tokio me hizo una pregunta extraña sobre su abanico... ¿Es llamativo? Le respondí que sí y al ver la sonrisa en sus labios pude darme cuenta que se encontraba satisfecha con algo ¿Qué será?

La oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre nosotros como un rayo, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior ni la anterior a esa, así que me puse la yukata y me enrolle dentro del futón.

No niego que siento miedo de quedarme dormida, estoy atormentada por el recuerdo de los ojos carmesí brillando descaradamente en la penumbra. Sin embargo, Heisuke-Kun se encuentra haciendo guardia fuera de mi habitación por orden de Hijikata-San.

El ruido de unos pequeños pasos me despertaron de golpe, mi sueño es realmente ligero estos días, me puse de pie súbitamente y no encontré nada mejor que ponerme encima que mi casaca de cuero negro del futuro. Deslicé la puerta sigilosamente y pude ver a un joven sentado dándome la bienvenida con su espalda, Heisuke-Kun ni siquiera se inmuto cuando me acerque, debo admitir que es un excelente guerrero y guardia a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que yo, sin embargo se ve indefenso cuando se queda dormido, como ahora...

Una silueta paso fugaz, no pude distinguir quien era ya que lo observe con el rabillo del ojo, aquel sonido otra vez.

Me escondí detrás de un barril de madera que contiene agua, una mujer lanzó un abanico dentro de una habitación y huyó hacia el jardín. Un hombre sale del lugar con el objeto en sus manos, lo extiende y parece tener algo escrito, luego de detenerse a leer sigue los pasos de la mujer...

Los jardines del cuartel son cosa seria, extrañas situaciones se llevan a cabo en este lugar. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto mientras observaba hermosas flores y un gran árbol de cerezo cubrir el verde pasto, las dos personas se encuentran una frente a la otra, la luz de la luna brinda su luz y los refleja.

Takagi Tokio y Saito-San se encuentran allí...

-Tok y Sai...- susurre perpleja no pudiendo terminar de pronunciar los nombres

Miss elegancia parece estar diciendo algo, él extiende una mano para devolverle su abanico y le da la espalda, se está alejando... ella observa las flores y parece estar pensativa por unos segundos, luego corre hacia él, toma una de sus manos y coloca una flor en ellas, entonces se acerca y posa sus labios sobre los de él, Es un beso.

Finalmente se separan, ella hace una reverencia y huye del lugar.

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormida y estar en medio de una pesadilla, llevo la furia dentro, avancé sigilosamente pero mis pensamientos lograron evitar que vea una pequeña roca frente a mí, tropecé y caí dando la espalda al suelo, las estrellas se ven lejanas ésta noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- cuestionó una voz masculina

-Lamentando mi suerte- respondí sin quitar la vista del negro cielo

-No deberías estar sola- aconsejo Saito

-Miénteme, dime que no lo vi y nada paso- susurré mientras me ponía de pie

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el hombre mientras me observaba

-Besar una mujer en la oscuridad de la noche la primera vez que la ves puede ser mal interpretado, incluso en el futuro...- hablé mientras sonreía falsamente

-Soy consciente de eso- respondió Saito con una típica frialdad en su mirada

-Hombre, deberías esperar a la boda por lo menos- dije en tono de burla

-Ve a dormir- ordenó el guerrero de ojos azules

-Si yo te hubiera besado ¿Sería igual a esa mujer? ¿Harías algo diferente?- cuestioné mientras observaba al hombre frente a mí con un nudo aferrado en la garganta

-No lo sé- susurró Saito mientras alzaba su vista al cielo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-No quiero que me malinterpretes, sé que aún no están comprometidos oficialmente- hablé intentando excusarme por lo que tenía pensado hacer

-Eso es algo que Hijikata-San decidirá- afirmó el joven de cabellos color índigo

-Lo sé... y lo siento- susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente a Saito y me ponía de puntillas para ganar altura así alcanzar los labios del guerrero de mirada azulada

Un beso, eso fue todo. La rabia, el temor y las dudas desaparecieron por un instante... mis ojos brillaban humedecidos mientras los cerraba lentamente.

Un impulso invitó a mis brazos a rodear su cuello y pude sentir sus manos cálidas tocando mi rostro. El tiempo se detuvo a contemplarnos; no existía nada ni nadie más alrededor, sólo nosotros y las flores de cerezo danzando al compás del viento mientras caían.

La necesidad de oxígeno fue lo único que logró separarnos de aquel momento divino.

-¿Debería tomar eso como una respuesta?- sonreí con las mejillas enrojecidas

-No deberías estar con una persona como yo…- sentenció el hombre siendo interrumpido

-No me arrepiento, sé que crees que casarte es tu deber y jamás lograre comprender eso pero besarte es mi forma de decirte adiós para siempre- sonreí nuevamente con la esperanza de que me recordara así, eternamente

La mano de Saito-San tocó mi hombro y me acercó a él, nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, su respiración navegaba a través de mi piel, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente como si llevara una lucha interna entre sus pensamientos, por primera vez sentí miedo de no reconocer al hombre frente a mí. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que jamás serán derramadas, él iba acortando la distancia ferozmente hasta que se detuvo sin razón, suspiró con alivio y sus labios chocaron con los míos, era un encuentro deseado por ambos.

La luna, las estrellas, el verde pasto y los pétalos de cerezo volando alrededor eran testigos y cómplices de aquella escena que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, pues era el comienzo de algo esperando por él y por mí, el primer capítulo de nuestra historia.

-¿Por qué...?- cuestioné sorprendida mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban a través de mi rostro

-Lo siento, besarte es mi forma de decirte que no puedo dejarte ir- se expresó el hombre de mirada azulada en un susurro apenas audible, sus mejillas tomaban color mientras me observaba esperando una respuesta

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**¿Qué tal? ¿ya lo esperaban? xD jojo! un final dulcete para el capítulo ocho!  
* ¿Cómo les gustaría que continue la historia? Tomaré toooooooooooodas sus ideas en consideración pero el ganador tendrá un nombramiento honorífico en el siguiente capítulo xD (no es broma!)***

**Reviews, por favor :3 gracias!**

* * *

***Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Ainhoa11,**** espero haber respondido tu pregunta con éste cap :P aquí no apreció Kazama pero pronto lo hará (y sí, el fue directo al grano y se mostró tal cual xD)****  
**

**Iara0209, Éste es el giro :D ahora depende de todos ustedes pensar que puede pasar o: de todas formas quiero sorprenderlos! (un respiro para Chizuru al final)**

**Guest, Thanks for everything! hope you like this chapter ;3**

**Kiara, Es que Kazama es muy power como para ser derrotado por un humano D: (así sea Saito, Kazama es un oni poderoso jaja! xD) (pobechito! T-T) aww al menos te sorprendí con la derrota xD (yo rescataba orugas o.o me recordaban al pokemon "caterpie")**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**(Si me demoro mucho en subir un cap. siéntanse libres de apurarme con sus reviews xD)**


End file.
